


Moonlight Dancer

by StarburstNatsu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, poke - Fandom
Genre: BUT THERES A LOT WAHOO, F/M, Imma update the character list as we progress, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstNatsu/pseuds/StarburstNatsu
Summary: Galar, the Wonderland of Chera's dreams! She always wanted to go there, and Seoul is going to make that happen... One way or Another.Hopefully, Seoul doesn't mind the chaos that happens while taking this last minute vacation challenge.(Various OCs x Various Canon)-*Wonky Upload Schedule*-
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan & Original Character(s), various





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair... It's been a while since I've posted anything ahahaha~ This entire story loosely follows the SwSh plot with some obvious additional content! Oh and some Disclaimers because yes.
> 
> Mallory is an OC that belongs to my friend  
> Chera and Seoul belong to me as well as a few other OCs.
> 
> ENOUGH RAMBLING LETS HAVE A CHAMPION TIME~!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins lol

**_“Good morning, Alola~! It’s 7:30am and the sun is as bright as ever!”_ ** The announcer voice beamed over the radio within Seoul’s little room, easily scaring the crap out of her slumber as she jolted awake with a snort; it was nice living in Alola, it clearly has its upbeat moments and staying with the Crescent has its perks.

**_It’s one of the many benefits of a rich family,_ ** Seoul’s Mother would always say to herself before offering up some delicious breakfast.

Seoul yawned and shuffled herself down towards the doors, having dressed herself in some better clothing as she yawned. There were some benefits, like being able to sometimes sleep in the spare bedroom, and she will forever be grateful for working with the Magnolia; their daughter was a delight to work with and hang around, and she should be awake by now actually.

Seoul sighed softly to herself as she stood before the double oak doors leading to an exceedingly lavish room; Seoul had started adjusting her simple dress before abruptly slamming them open, yet that alone did not garner a single response from the sleeping patron. Seoul just stared at the mass still currently entangled in bed, surrounded by a whole bunch of oversized stuffed animals and a closed window. Seoul just yawned and closed the doors behind her, “Chera... Don’t tell me you are still asleep? C’mon now...”

There was a distinct grumble in that oversized bed, the typical morning as Seoul made her way over. She threw open those oversized curtains and turned towards the bed, seeing poor Chera laying there with her bedhead of a head. Seoul helped Chera sit up and adjust herself on the bed, seeing the poor pale girl yawn softly as she rubbed her eyes, “No... I’m awake… Unfortunately...”

“You stayed up late last night listening to the radio, haven’t you?” Seoul pointed out while going over to grab Chera a brush, god the poor girl’s hair was a mess of the morning. Chera just laid there with those tired eyes, Seoul knew she was waiting in anticipation to explain herself, “...Alright, who was it this time?”

“Well, it wasn’t over the radio like usual... I was listening to one of the exhibition matches between Raihan and Leon... shit was exactly as I remember… Beautifully intense.” Chera pointed out as she motioned over to the sprawled out pile of notebooks on her bed, happily taking the brush to straighten out her hair into something more manageable, “I really want to Galar, I’m literally just shy of old enough take part in the Gym Challenge they have there! Aunty Grandma says it’ll be fun…”

“Your Aunty Grandma on your… Dad’s side is from Galar again, right?” Seoul asked as she grabbed a simple dress for Chera to put on; Chera slipped off her sleeping gown and slapped on that plain pink dress, a small look of disgust on her face as she sighed, “Your... aunt laid it out for you to wear...”

“Aunt Tizzy is stupid, I dislike this horrid shade of pink.” Chera spoke blankly as she looked up at Seoul; Seoul moved to sit behind Chera and started to braid her hair up, looking down to see her face pouting before Seoul sighed. There is only one reason Chera would pout in the morning while Seoul did her hair and one reason only, “....Can we do the style just this one time? Please?”

“Your Aunt Tizzy is going to kill me for this but I say... Bite it.” Seoul spoke while starting to re-braid Chera’s fluffy hair; she managed to get those thick cinnamon-colored brown locks into a loose ponytail and style it up to look close to how Raihan has his hair, secretly adding a bright orange hair band to hold it all together so as to not flop about. Seoul held up the mirror as Chera’s eyes sparkled in delight, god she looked so adorable with that smile on her face and the glimmer in those maroon eyes, “You’re welcome, little Minun.”

Chera’s face lit up like fireworks as Seoul rolled her shoulders, an amused grin on her face Seoul knew that would make her smile. Seoul gently patted her on the head as she helped Chera stand up, casually slipping by to grab the wheelchair off to the side as her family’s Midday Lycanroc perked up; Seoul sometimes forgets that she likes to lay right there by the wheelchair, “Sorry for disturbing you, Peach. Good job fighting off those nightly terrors.”

Peach barked softly and followed behind the duo as they left the room, keeping close to Chera as she offered her soft pets on the head. Seoul would always find walking down the oversized halls to be interesting, especially considering that they were adorn with various pictures of royalty. Chera hummed softly to herself when she was wheeled into the kitchen, waving slightly towards the staff residing there as they awkwardly waved back; it isn’t uncommon to find Chera and Seoul making their way to the kitchen, it was in their routine to grab the leftover berries and sneak them out of the house to feed the wild pokemon.

“--and the Cherubis love it when I give them head pats!” Chera’s voice cuts in, breaking Seoul out of her thought process as she looked down at the small bubbly girl, “Aunty Grandma said she has a surprise for me, but I’d have to give her a call to know what it is…”

“I can only imagine what it would be.” Seoul hummed as she parked the wheelchair outside behind the house; Chera managed to muster up the strength to move herself from the wheelchair to the grassy ground, although she looked to be a little tired, “How are you feeling?”

“Aching… Mum says it’s because I got hit by a Mudsdale when I was younger, so here I am slowly recovering… I don’t really remember that day.” Chera pointed out as she looked down at her legs; she happily adorn the striped black and grey leggings, they were always her favorite, “I can understand now why Mum and Dad would be hesitant to let me go back outside, I got really sick after that Mudsdale incident.”

“That’s right, you were in the hospital for a long time…” Seoul agreed as she could hear the slight bit of sadness in Chera’s voice; it was always hard for Chera to move around now, and on certain days it just seemed to act up even more. Seoul hummed slightly before taking a look up, a smile on her face as her eyes closed, “I remember how excited you were to wake up one day and see that my parents secretly got you Peach.”

“And yet she always seems to love you way more than me.” Chera pointed out as Peach made her way over and laid her head down right on Seoul’s lap, to which the woman just chuckled and started stroking her fur, “See? Came over and laid her head right on your lap!”

“She just knows who gives her a bunch of Pecha berries as a snack… isn’t that right Peachy Poo?” Seoul laughed as she squished Peach’s face together, said Lycannroc let out a happy grumble as her tail wagged.

Chera pouted and stuck out her tongue at Peach, who just barked softly in response, “Don’t you start sassing me missy, I’ll not give you pets later!”

Seoul couldn't help but start laughing more at their dynamic; Peach stood upright suddenly and started growling, putting Seoul on alert before she had to scramble to place Peach back in her pokeball. Chera hid said item underneath her dress as the patron came closer, her face contorting into a frown as her cousin came swaying over. Chera always didn’t like her cousin, and the fact that she was also a little stuck up didn’t help either. Chera tensed a little as her cousin approached, “Hello Cherastle~ Fancy finding you here…”

“Hello Merry…” Chera huffed unhappily as she watched the older cousin sauntered over, “What brings you here?”

“I’m visiting you of course! Can’t possibly forget that your birthday is coming up soon...” Merry hissed with some annoyance to her voice, waving her hand dismissively as she ignored Seoul’s presence, “Look. I could care less about your birthday month but Aunty MiMi insisted I come and spend time at the place….”

Merry spun around as soon as she heard her name being called, an innocent smile on her face as she shouted back and made her way down the hill, “ **_Don’t_ ** get in my way while I’m here Cherastle~!”

Seoul watched in silence as Merry skipped her way down the path back to her mother, leaving Chera to frown at her presence and look back down to her lap, “...I don’t think I’m going to have a champion time while they’re here… and they’re staying in the house too.”

“L-Lets call Aunty Grandma then! She always knows how to make you laugh.” Seoul proposed while pulling out her phone, to which Chera struggled to get herself up and back into her wheelchair. Seoul could see the sadden look on her face as she looked at that pokeball left on the ground, a sniffle leaving her voice as she spun her chair around and tried to steel her resolve.

“I have to go greet Aunt Tizzy and Merry like a proper lady.” Chera spoke before wheeling away, leaving Seoul to sigh softly and look at her phone. She thought for a few seconds before unlocking it, casually bringing up the instant messaging app to message her friend.

**_StrikeGoddess: Mal Mal Mal Maaaalllllllll— I need a favor! You’re still in Galar right???_ **

**_BlackWave: Yes?? I’m still here— I can see you still typing stop it._ **

**_StrikeGoddess: Sorry._ **

**_BlackWave: Arceus… You calm now? What’s the favor in question?_ **

**_StrikeGoddess: I need two RSVP tickets to Galar… A birthday is coming up and Trouble is staying._ **

**_BlackWave: ...When I invited you to Galar, I didn’t exactly mean for extra to come along… but whose coming?_ **

**_StrikeGoddess: A fan and Pokémon lover extraordinaire! I’ll explain more of the deets later! Strike Goddess out!_ **

Mallory just stared at her Rotom phone in confusion and tiredness as she massages her temples, knowing that Seoul is about to do something stupid and that whatever it is she’s being brought into it. She just sighed softly at this and looked back out into the usually packed arena, the fans cheering and roaring her theme as Allistor stood awkwardly off to the side. His eyes spoke that he was hoping the people wouldn’t notice him, and that they’d just focus on Mallory.

“...You owe me your entire being, Strike Goddess.” Mallory whispered to herself as she rolled her shoulder and pushed her hair out of her face. She let out a low sigh and placed her phone back away, the effects of the stadium roars spurring her on with a wide grin, “Good evening Galarians! _Are you_ Ready! _To!_ **_Rock?!_ **”

Seoul, back in the sunshine continent of Alola, turned to look up at Chera down the walkway; She was currently engaged in a one sided conversation with her Aunt Tizzy, looking tired of the day despite it just having started. She then turned to look at Peach residing in her pokeball, easily scooping said item up and releasing Peach back to freedom.

“Oh Peach, whatever shall we do with Chera…” Seoul mused over while going back to her duties of being the support Chera needs, scooping up the discarded bowl of berries and tossing a Pecha to Peach, “...I have a feeling tonight's going to a tough night.”


	2. Wonderland Galar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware of the implications, its why this story is mature lol

When Seoul said tonight was going to be a tough night, she wasn’t exactly expecting tonight to be a very rough night for Chera; The chefs had to work overtime on a lavish evening dinner, Aunt Tizzy made a persistent request to have a few things done her way while Mr. and Mrs. Magnolia were away. Chera had the news broken to her that night over the phone when her mother called.

_ “I know Cher Bear, I’m very sorry we couldn’t make it home tonight…” _ Mrs. Magnolia spoke while looking back at her husband; he was currently on the phone dealing with a few upset patrons that requested to have some things changed last minute. Mrs. Magnolia frowned softly at hearing how upset her daughter sounded over the phone, especially how Aunt Tizzy was already making adjustments to the household,  _ “I know how… persistent Aunt Tizure is, but it’s only going to be for a few weeks okay?” _

Chera looked back at the two demonic forces running amok behind her; Merry already demanded the largest bedroom with as many pillows as humanly possible while her mother was making subtle changes to the floral decorations. Seoul massaged her temples at the various bags left behind at the foyer, the unholy smell of perfume wafted over her nose as soon as she lifted up one of Aunt Tizzy’s bags. Chera could only smirk a little at Seoul’s disgusted face before seeing her plaster on that workers’ smile, “I understand Mum… Just tell Dad that I love him and promise not to burn Merry’s shirts.”

Mrs. Magnolia could only smile gently at this and imagined her daughter’s smile,  _ “Thank you… we love you too. G’night my little Cher Bear.” _

Chera heard the phone click on the other end of the line before she hung up the house phone, a bit of tears in her eyes as Peach stood by her feet. She ended up reaching down to give her a good scratch under that chin of hers, seeing that fluffy tail run a mile a minute behind as Peach always seemed to calm her nerves.

“ _ Oh Cherastle, my sweet little niece… _ ” Aunt Tizzy spoke from behind, it sent an unpleasant tingle down Chera’s spine. She turned around to see Aunt Tizzy standing there with a saddened look on her face, “Will you please put your… Pokemon away? It’s scaring my sweet baby Persian…”

Chera peaked behind to see that oversized Alolan Persian laying there on the ground with its bedazzled collar, looking unbothered and bored out of its mind as Merry snickered. Chera turned to look at Seoul with a slightly panicked look, to which said female held up the shushing symbol and whistled. Peach came trotting over with a happy look on her face before sitting right at Seoul’s feet, wanting to be praised and smothered in kisses for obeying the command, “Not now Peach… you’ll get your kisses after our guests reside to bed.”

Peach whined unhappily but obeyed. Chera turned her attention back to Aunt Tizzy as there was an annoyed look on her face, “...I will let it slide. I am in a good mood tonight and I rather not sour it with your unlady-like attitude.”

“A good woman  _ always _ listens to their superiors.” Merry mocked softly before Seoul shot her a glare; there was an unpleasant sensation that ran down Merry’s spine before. Merry turned back to see Seoul turning her head away, a bit of concern running over the other’s form as she turned back.

Seoul had to force herself away from the situation as Chera wheeled herself out of the room, quickly following behind Chera as she seemed to be struggling to come to grasps with things. Seoul could see Chera attempt to make a b-line towards her bedroom, “Chera, wait.”

Chera whipped her head back to look at Seoul with tears in her eyes, “I really hate them Plusle, I really really  _ hate _ them. They come in, make a tirade of things and then have the audacity to ask me to put away Peach…”

Seoul can see Chera doing her best not to cry on the spot; there was so much in those eyes, such pain and hurt swirling in those tear glossed maroon eyes. Seoul knew Chera was having a bad day, she hardly ate the small lunch her favorite chef made to consume under that orchid tree. She watched Chera make her way back into her bedroom and close the door behind her with an audible sniffle.

The poor girl wasn’t girl wasn’t going to be able to last the rest of the evening at this rate.

Seoul heard her phone buzz with a message as she took a quick peek at it; Mallory was there with a terrible picture taken of her from her rotom phone, like a certain someone decided now is a great time to snap a picture and send it, “...What the hell?”

Piers just chuckled from his phone as Mallory struck her iconic pose, her eyes wide with wonder and delight as Allistor was once again defeated. He had fun however, there was that shimmer in his eyes despite his voice sounding oh so sad. Mallory wiped the sweat off her forehead and gave Allistor a pat with her other hand, “You’re getting way better Allie, had me on the ropes.”

Mallory was sure Allistor was blushing under that mask of his, “You sound like Leon…”

“...He can suck my-- Phone, where is my phone?”

Her eyes snapped over to Piers, who had made the appearance during the crowd rush to help her finalize the surprise visit. Piers just offered that tired wave as Mallory just waved to the crowd, hastily making her way towards the tired dark gym leader, “Hello Piers,  _ have you seen my phone by any chance? _ ”

Piers raises an eyebrow, but there’s a glimmer in his tired eyes, “Nope, but I’m sure it’s still out on the turf.”

Mallory whipped her head back to see the phone was indeed there, several feet away from were she was standing currently, “You son of a fuck.”

“Oi.”

Seoul heard her phone chime again as Mallory quickly spammed her with a few messages, they didn’t make much sense and judging by the sporadicness of it… The phone fell out of her pockets near the end. She could only shake her head in response and end up knocking on the door to Chera’s room, “Minun… Permission to come in?”

There was a muffled sound of no before the obscenely long pause, to which Seoul took that as an invite to enter. The fact a pillow was not lobbed at her head upon opening the door was an indication she was indeed allowed in, “Minun… What’s wrong?”

“I can’t feel my legs again…” Chera mumbled under her breath as she laid face down on the bed; she looked like she barely made it to her bed before face planting into the soft surface. Seoul just hummed and shifted Chera to at least be laying on her back, “I really hate today… I want to escape tonight into the woods and never come back while they are here.”

“Sounds like camping, but more extreme.” Seoul pointed out while getting off those silly shoes. Chera snorted softly at this and flickered her eyes to the box on the nightstand, when in the world did that get there anyway? Seoul turned her head when Chera made the attempt to adjust herself, “Found the box I see… well, it isn’t supposed to be open until your actual birthday but… you can open it now.”

Chera sat up as Seoul grabbed the box and her medicine off of the nightstand, easily swallowing down the white pill of relief while Seoul grabbed the juice box left to the side. Chera chugged that Mago Juice down in seconds upon it being stabbed with a straw, a bit of tiredness dawning her face, “What’s in the box?”

“Crack it open, you derp.” Seoul laughed as Chera proceeded to shred the blue wrapped box; her eyes immediately lit up like they were set ablaze, the delight returning to them like she was renewed, “Aunty Grandma told me to give this to you, it just came in the mail today actually. You should give her a call later.”

Chera wasted no time turning on that bright red sucker and having the darkness of her room lit up. There was a radio icon, a call icon, a few other social apps she always wanted to use and a silly little Dragon Gym logo as her background, “Oh my Rotom, it’s my own phone.”

“Yeah, you’re now old enough to have it.” Seoul laughed; that rotom phone of Chera’s proceeded to buzz as an incoming call came in, her eyes once again ablaze with delight as her Grandma was on the phone.

Her “Grandma” is a surprisingly young woman who beamed with delight, being the eldest sister of both Mr. Magnolia and Aunty Tizz. She waved on the phone as Chera wiped her eyes,  _ “Well hello there my little Chera Pie! I figured I’d give a call to you, how are you sweetie?” _

“I-I’m fine Aunty Grandma, how about you? Is Galar still a fun place?” Chera asked as she tried to wipe her eyes, they were starting to water again as she did her best to not break down crying right there. Seoul took a step away to give Chera some space to talk to her Aunt, casually sliding out her phone to see that Mallory has finally left a coherent sentence for a change.

**_BlackWave: I want to apologize for the spam earlier, I just finished up a match against Allie… I won again~_ **

**_StrikeGoddess: That’s killer as always~ Did you strike your signature pose? Gods above, I’m thinking on it now and my face hurts from smiling~_ **

**_BlackWave: I’ve improved it you ass, now it’s one of my most iconic poses out there! Everyone loses their shit-- back on topic, you still need those tickets?_ **

**_StrikeGoddess: Yes and like tonight actually. Sweet little Minun nearly broke down cryin’ and I almost killed a woman today._ **

**_BlackWave: Tonight?! I am not made out of gold Seoul, don't spring this up on me like that! Arceus fine, but what’s this about killing a woman? Did you clean up behind yourself?_ **

**_StrikeGoddess: My thunder leaves nobody left behind to clean up~ Besides, don’t you have some dark magic to conjure up with Spike Skunk?_ **

**_BlackWave: ...We already finished, he’s out cold._ **

**_StrikeGoddess: Gross. Did you at least leave something behind to mourn the dead man?_ **

**_BlackWave: His Obstagoon wont let me, so the whole body remains untouched. Anyway, back to the trouble at hand… I’ll pull some strings like I always do and for that… you owe me twice the usual amount._ **

**_StrikeGoddess: I can only cook but so much!!!_ **

**_BlackWave: I guess you’ll have to conjure up your own dark magic and suffer._ **

**_StrikeGoddess: Cruel… D:_ **

**_BlackWave: Welcome to the mortal realm bitch :3 Now, if you’ll excuse me… I believe i have some shit to clean up and hell to raise >:V_ **

Seoul ended up closing out of the app and turning her attention back to the passed out asleep Chera. She could only smile at her passed out form as she hung onto that rotom phone for dear life, a happy smile on her face as she proceeded to grab and gather a few much needed clothing. A light sweatshirt adorn with a hand made dragon pin, some comfortable shorts and pants, a few throw-on shirts and of course the endless needs of some hair supplies.

She made sure to not touch that accursed pink monstrosity and ended up tossing it off to the side. Seoul had to quietly make her way back towards her own room and pack up a few light bags of her own, taking a look down at the silly little charm Chera made and placed it in her pocket. It was a terribly made thunderbolt with black and yellow beads, it had to have been years old at this point and still just as sweet as ever.

Seoul heard her phone buzz once more as she took a quick peek at it; Mallory had buzzed her a quick confirmation text and brief inquiry about how she exactly planned on getting to the airport.

Seoul just smiled and told her not to worry about it, that she had her own little plan on how to get to the airport. Seoul sauntered her way back into Chera’s room and lightly shook her awake, “Minun… Chera wake up.”

Chera awoke with a gentle groan, sitting up begrudgingly as Seoul just beamed wide. Chera was confused as Seoul made sure her hair was at least somewhat pulled together, half wondering how such a small girl can destroy several agonizing minutes of intense braiding in seconds. Seoul just sighed and put those loose strands into a somewhat decent bun, “So, we’re going on a trip and I need you to not freak out when we get to the airport.”

Chera yawned sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, “W-Where are we going?”

There was a shit-eating grin on Seoul’s face, this was bound to make Chera extremely happy,

“ _ Your Wonderland, Galar. _ ”


	3. Advent Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personal apologies for any inconsistent pokemon names!

If there was one thing that had Chera bouncing up and down in the little taxicab, it’s the thought of actually going to Galar. It felt like a dream, a really weird dream where the slightest change would wake her up, “H-How-- who-- when-- Plusle, what is happening? Are we actually going to Galar?!”

“Yes, I already told you this thirty minutes ago.” Seoul laughed as they came up to the airport; it was still bustling with life even this late at night, even Peach was wagging her tail happily in the cab. Chera patted Peach on the head before the car pulled up in front of the station, to which Seoul slid out the cab and handed over the money, “Thanks for the last minute ride, Uncle Frank.”

“Hey, it’s the least I can do! Your family helped me a lot during the harvest season, so it’s no problem.” Frank laughed as Chera shuffled her way out of the car. Peach ran around in circles upon leaving the car before taking a quick victory piss on a bush, happily sitting in front of Seoul as she turned around to give a small pat on the head.

Chera offered a farewell wave to Uncle Frank as he drove back off into the city lights, spinning around on her heels as she could feel the excitement bubbling within her, “I’m so excited!! Seriously Seoul, how did you manage to pull this off?”

“I pulled an intense favor with a friend and now I owe her twice the amount of cooking.” Seoul explained while putting Peach back in her pokeball, casually adjusting her bag before gently scooping up Chera, “Knowing how excited you are, I don’t think you’ll be walking…”

“If I do, I’ll smack my face into the ground again.” Chera said nonchalantly, to which Seoul nodded her head; this was the case about thirty minutes ago, she fell face first into the ground before having to be placed within the taxicab. Seoul managed to quickly move herself inside the station as people slowly dispersed, casually shuffling herself off to the right towards the more private area as a lovely staff woman was standing there, “Ah, you must be Ms… S-Strike Goddess? Oh my...”

“I hate you Mali.”

Chera was bouncing up and down in Seoul’s arms as they made their way through security, albeit each of them had a passport handed to them as to show some ID upon entering the Galar Region. Chera was practically squealing at seeing the size of the boat parked in the docks, “We get to ride in this?!?!?!?! Oh my Arceus, I’m going to die!!!”

Seoul facepalmed at this proclamation and made her way down the docks; it wasn't exactly uncommon for boats and seaplanes to come to reside here at this Airport, Seoul half wonders why its even called an Airport when most of the adventures come here on boat.

It should be called a Seaport! Or as Chera once said, A Fart of the Sea. She was six at the time, but it stuck.

“C’mon Plusle!! I want to get to Galar!!” Chera spoke while lightly patting Seoul on the head; she was half tempted to toss Chera onto the comfortable looking seat, but resigned to just placing her there and rolling her shoulders, “Onwards, Sea Captain!”

“You should call your Aunty Grandma… So she doesn’t end up fainting.” Seoul suggested as she knew it would be a while without service; Chera took a second to think on it before shaking her head no, to which Seoul just shot a super quick message to her parents.

**_Went out on a little adventure, keep an eye out on the news I suppose. Apologize in advance!!_ **

Seoul hit send just as the boat made its voyage off and away from the docks; Seoul opted to just sit on the bench and look at the waves, seeing the island views slowly disappear into the distance while Chera sat on the deck flooring. She could smell the fresh salty air, it tickled her nose, and feel the sweet ocean breeze upon her skin. Seoul smiled at how peaceful Chera looked as she leaned herself back into the comfortable seat; her eyes gazed up at the painting-esque sky, from the rays of the morning sun rising into the sky kissing the cool black night air and engulfing its gentle flickering star lights.

Seoul was nervous to go to Galar, even if Mallory reassured her that there wasn't anything crazy happening and that Peach was allowed to even set foot in the place. It was her first time hearing that some pokemon weren't exactly allowed in Galar, but then again the place isn’t like other places.

“Seoul!” Chera cried out as she pointed ahead of her; Seoul peaked her head up to see various pokemon jumping and diving about, it actually made her sit up, “That’s a shit ton of pokemon! There’s a Wailmur, and a couple Lanturns and… Is that a Milotic?!”

There was indeed a Milotic that dove by, its scales reflecting the morning sun and its grace caught by their eyes alone. Seoul was tempted to point out that there was a Wailord nearby, but just decided to best leave Chera to her own excitement. The boat slowed down to allow the pokemon to swim by peacefully, albeit the Milotic swam much closer to the boat than the rest.

“You’re super pretty Milotic.” Chera spoke as she somehow made her way to the edge of the boat, her excitement having simmered down just enough to allow her to move with some ease, “Y’know, you’re the first one I’ve seen in a while… and you’re surrounded by so many others too!”

Milotic bobbed itself up and down within the waters, almost like it was directly speaking to Chera. Seoul always found to be odd that Chera was able to understand pokemon, even if it sounded like a one sided conversation. Chera reached her hand out as the Milotic swam way closer than before, a cheeky smile plastered on Chera’s face when the pokemon dove back underwater, “Aw, I get it. You’re really shy, but it’s okay! I’ll see you some other time, I got a date with the region of Galar.”

The Milotic dove back underwater and spat something onto the boat, disappearing away back with the rest of the pokemon as Seoul picked up the item. She looked at the item, which turned out to be a big pearl, and then back to Chera, “...Chera…”

Chera peeked her head back to see Seoul holding up the pearl, her eyes gleaming just a little as Chera blinked, “Your friend gave us a giant pearl.”

“We’re keeping the pearl.” Chera said matter-of-factly, her eyes having this blank gaze to them as Seoul only snorted; Seoul ended up placing the pearl within Chera’s bag for safe keeping. Chera resumed her gazing out into the oceanic abyss, eyes still having that gaze of wonder to them. There was no way Chera was going to sleep now, not at this time in the rising day.

“We should be reaching Hulbury in roughly.... Five or six more hours! Weather permitting, ship at maximum speed.” The captain spoke over the speakers upon this luxury ship, “I recommend catching up on some sleep, it’s not easy waking up early in Alola.”

“I’m used to it, alas.” Seoul mumbled softly as she just smiled; Chera seemed determined to stay awake, she even ended up patting her cheeks to stay awake as soon as she started to drift. Seoul can understand why she was offered a chance to sleep, the waves were lulling and singing their soft tunes while the occasional Wingul cry echoed above.

Seoul was half tempted to drift asleep right then and there, but there was something nagging her at the back of her mind. Was this the right thing to do? To leave without so much as a proper farewell, even if Aunt Tizzy and Merry were jackasses? 

Seoul felt her worries melt as soon as she heard Chera singing, “ **_Pon Pon Way Way Way~ Pon Pon Way Pon Way Pon Pon~ Way Way Pon Pon Pon~ Way Way Pon Way Pon Way Way~_ **”

Seoul always did wonder where she heard that tune, it's super catchy and oddly uplifting. She couldn’t help but smile a little at this, seeing Chera happy was reinvigorating. It got to be about closer to noon before Chera inched her way back towards underneath the shade, laying sprawled out on her back as Seoul moved to grab some food from the on the ship cooler.

Seoul was impressed they had juice on here for Chera, or was this Mallory’s secret way of constantly reminding Seoul she’s in debt until otherwise? She shuddered at the thought of whatever Mallory had to do to get this ship last minute, even if the doughnuts were to die for.

“Pinap filled? God Mali, you’re the worst.” Seoul complained while currently stuffing her face. Chera preferred to nibble at the crustless PB and Rawst berry jelly sandwich, happily sipping on the big box of Mago juice. Seoul chugged back her own Mago juice box, to wash away the taste of that Pinap Doughnut of course, and decided to sit next to Chera, “Remind me why we’re going to Galar again, I seem to have forgotten.”

“Really? I’d be happy to remind you!” Chera perked up as she adjusted herself to be sitting closer to Seoul, “I want to go to Galar to… have a change of pace! To see wonders and a battle between the best.”

Seoul can see the sparkle in Chera’s eyes as she continued to speak, “I want to see these Gigantimax and Dynamaxed pokemon, to eat my entire heart out with all the food there is and… I want to take part in the Gym Challenges!”

Seoul looked down at Chera’s face just full of wonder and delight, “If I end up fighting the champion, that’s cool too! But…”

Seoul chuckled at this as Chera closed her eyes, she was adorable as well as hopeful, “I want to experience all of Galar, my Wonderland to be. It’s going to be way different from Alola!”

“That’s an admirable dream, Chera.” Seoul pointed out while snacking on yet another one of those doughnuts, to which Chera turned to look at Seoul with a cheeky grin, “What-- Oh no, I am not answering that.”

“C’monnnn, I spilled out my dreams!” Chera countered while poking Seoul in the arm, “It can be anything at this point, I don't care!”

“Yeah? Then my dream in Galar is to start up my own Gym there.” Seoul snickered while flicking Chera on the noggin, to which the young girl squeaked and covered her noggin, “Or at least wear some of your clothing designs. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your sketches.”

Chera shot up with an embarrassed look on her face, like she was caught in the act of something so heinous. Seoul laughed at her reaction and heard the ship captain call out, “Head up ladies we’ll be entering the region of Galar in a few moments.”

As if crossing over a magical border into the region, the air suddenly became a lot more cooler and richer. Seoul felt a tingle run down her spine as Chera perked herself up more, desperately trying to look over the edge of the ship to see if there was anything different. There wasn’t anything different until they spotted land, oh the striking hills and the signs of life obviously dawning on the coast.

Seoul had to have guessed it was about a little past noon, she could even hear the loud cheers of the stadium parked somewhere within as that spark of excitement crashed through Chera, “We’re here! Oh my Gumshoe we’re actually here!”

Seoul can practically touch the excitement oozing out of Chera as they maneuvered closer and closer to the port. There were a few pedestrians walking about on the coastline, some offering a few questionable words as the ship captain pulled into one of the more private-ish areas of Hulbury, “Welcome to Galar, little missies! I hope you have a Champion time here, as the saying goes.”

Seoul nodded her head and started to gather up a few things while Chera did her best to stand; she decided to call it quits and sit on one of the various comfy chairs, although she did end up taking a few of those Mago Juice Boxes with her onto land.

Galar, or at least Hulbury so far, was vastly different from Alola; Seoul didn’t see many people walking side by side with their pokemon and the town looked to be empty, “Is the town normally this empty?”

“Not really, it’s only like this because everyone and their grandma went to the Stadium.” the ship captain pointed out as Seoul nodded her head, “Nessa here is currently having a match, so the town’s mostly gathered there.”

“Huh.” Seoul agreed while Chera looked about ready to explode from excitement on the spot. Seoul gently picked Chera up from her spot on the boat. The air tasted different from Alola, a lot more heavy and definitely way saltier; perhaps Seoul can taste the difference because of how Alola is. She’s pretty sure its going to rain too, judging by the large clouds hanging over the stadium--

Wait, _what._

Seoul just stared at the sounds of abrupting roars as she stared at the stadium from the pier, only to be brought back to reality when Chera poked her cheek, “Let’s go find our ride! Maybe we can ask the people at the stadium where it would be… I wonder if it's going to be Mudsdale.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Chera’s head tilted in confusion as Seoul made their way to the stadium, the rumbling and obscene cheers of delight from the stadium was a really good indication as to where to go. Chera wanted to explore, however, and convinced Seoul to go to this Battle Cafe.

It couldn’t hurt to take a small turn, right?

Seoul’s ears were ringing loud at the audible squeal from Chera; this only happens when she encounters something she has deemed cute and worthy of her undivided attention. And judging by the little floating cup of milk with a face to squish, Seoul suspected she found her target, “Oh my god it’s cute!! Seoul look, our first pokemon we haven’t seen before!”

Seoul briefly thought back to that weird turtle crawling about at the pier, but Chera was too focused on the path ahead to notice, “...Right.”

“Welcome to the Hulbury Battle Cafe, you two!” The Barista spoke about while Chera did her best to try and touch the floating cream of dreams; Seoul gently set her down at the nearby table, much to her protests of wanting to pet the floating cream, “Something tells me you’re not from around here, are you…?”

“If the bubbling child isn’t any dead give away, then yes. We just arrived in town actually…” Seoul hummed while looking around at the various pokemon; some were familiar from those books Chera kept in her room, others looked like they were right out of the deep sea.

The Barista only laughed lightly at this, “Well, you’re in luck! Someone sent a Rookidee ahead to let us know of your arrival… cutest lil’ thing.”

Seoul could only briefly think back to Mallory’s smug look on her face, while Chera’s face immediately perked up. Aunty Grandma said she would be sending over a little surprise for them if they ever end up in Galar, so she wondered if that was the surprise. Seoul shrugged her shoulders as the Barista pulled out the package, “Now, in keeping with tradition of the Battle Cafe franchise… I must ask, do you want to battle?”

Seoul could feel eyes staring into the back of her head from the side, like the intense gaze of accepting the proposition. Seoul turned her head to look at Chera, who was intensely staring at her with a gaze of a thousand suns, “...You have got to be biting me.”

Seoul somehow ended up standing off in a battle next to Chera as Chera’s eyes sparkled brighter than diamonds. Seoul should have known this was bound to happen, one way or another, “I can’t believe we haven't been here for more than twenty minutes and we’re already about to have a battle.”

“Honk yeah we are! Let’s go Peach!” Chera cheered happily before she gave her pokeball a small smooch. Peach arrived in grace and style before trotting her way over to Chera and laying her head on said lap, “ _Peeeaaaaccch_ we’re supposed to be having a battle, not snuggles!”

Seoul snorted a little as Peach blinked, trotting over and taking a stand at the other end of the arena beside Seoul. Peach looked ready to battle as Seoul just massaged the bridge of her nose, to which Chera was grinning in delight. The barista whistled in amusement, having decided to call out Sinsitea, “It’s not everyday you see a Lycanroc out and about! Say, where are you guys from?”

“Alola.” was about all Seoul could get out before yet another round, albeit much softer now, cries of delight washed over the room, “Alright Peach, just follow Chera’s commands… Chera?”

The bewildered look on Chera’s face was so rewarding to see, she honestly didn't expect it to be her in this fight, “Wha-- I’m fighting? Um… Oh! Peach, use Crunch!”

Seoul was impressed and also concerned at how fast Peach destroyed that Sinsitea, having briefly forgot about pokemon type weaknesses and about how fast Peach was. Peach came trotting back and sitting down right in front of Chera as she proceeded to smother in praise. Seoul just looked at the barista with an apologetic look, only to catch a pokeball gently tossed her way, “Um--”

“The match was fast and decisive! I’ve never seen a pokemon move that fast before.” The Barista reassured while Seoul just blushed in embarrassment, only to have the parasol placed into her hands, “I’d check by the gym, I'm sure you’ll find what you’re looking for there… if it isn't soaked by then.”

Seoul had to briefly pause for a second before whipping out her phone; there were about five missed calls and a few dozen text messages asking were the hell they were, “Oh fuck-- I mean Chera we gotta go!”

Seoul had to muster up reserved strength to resist that cute pout from Chera and her newly befriended Milcry.


	4. Fate Crossed Meeting

The walk to the Hulbury Stadium was one filled with happy chatter and a very content Lycanroc, who ate as many pokemon-friendly Pecha Muffins as allowed to do. It was a conversation filled with how cool Peach was during that battle and how she was excited to see how she would be getting to Postwick, considering that was a good chunky distance away and going by Mudsdale would at least take a week.

“Holy Houndour, that's a big bird!!” Chera suddenly cried out while Seoul looked up to the small girl; she followed her finger towards the parked bird containing suppressed chaos before her eyes followed towards who was standing next to said bird. Nessa stood there, casual clothes adorn, with her arms crossed and an amused look on her face, “Wait, whose that--”

“I was wondering when you two would ever show up, Mali swore you are not as terrible with directions as our champion.” Nessa spoke with a smile on her face, to which she looked up at Chera as said companion’s face was lost for words. There were gears turning in her head as Seoul gently set her down off her shoulder, almost like she was in the presence of a sea goddess in mortal form, “Oh? And whose is this lovely little one here?”

Seoul let Chera process everything for a second as she sat down on the ground, legs clearly now unable to bear her weight as Peach sauntered her way over to lay on Chera. Chera brought her hands to her face and pinched her cheeks, “This is a dream, oh sweet Munna this has to be a dream! There is no friggin’ way that I’m sitting in front of the roaring sea goddess Nessa!”

Seoul shrugged her shoulders at this and just offered a sincere smile, “This is Chera, she’s here in Galar for an champion time, as the weird saying goes, and to take part in the Gym Challenges… give her a second here.”

Chera’s face was scarlet with delight as Seoul could see the gears turning in her head, “You-- I-- Um-- Oh biscuits I’ve listened to all your matches online and I never thought I’d hear you in person!”

Seoul face palmed mentally so hard at this but the pure delight on Chera’s face was adorable; she was absolutely star struck with wonder. Nessa blinked a little before offering a sincere, appreciative smile, “I appreciate the compliment, Chera. I await to see you in battle if you do join in the Gym Challenge.”

Chera could literally pass out on the spot right then and there from how excited she was; Seoul only shook her head and gently lifted her up to be placed in the carriage, Chera’s attention immediately drawn to the Corviknight that sat beside, “Oh! And what are you, big birdie?”

“Mali is right, the kid is adorable.” Nessa complimented as Seoul shuffled the few bags inside the car as to carry towards their destination, “You wouldn’t happen to be the Strike Goddess, now would you?”

“I am going to kill her.”

Nessa only laughed at this and shook her head, “She wouldn't stop ranting about her Strike Goddess friend arriving in Galar today, saying something about how she’s going to get a shit ton of food for the… express delivery.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll let her know you made it into town safe and sound.” Nessa reassured while Chera appeared to be in deep conversation with the Corviknight, “She’s sorry she could make it in person, a certain Obstagoon decided to raise hell as she puts it.”

Seoul snorted softly at this and added Nessa number to her phone, in case anything came up along the way to Postwick. Chera leaned out of the cab car to wave at Nessa as they ascended into the air, a wide grin on her face before they set off on their journey between the vast wild area. Chera looked up at Seoul before she finally regained her composure, “I just met Nessa! Galar’s  **_very own_ ** water type gym leader! Plusle, she came to see us off!! How wicked is that?!”

Seoul just chuckled at Chera’s excitement as they swiftly flew over the area. It was a wonder how Chera could fall asleep on the ride there, staying up so long on the ride to Galar practically drained her of all her energy. Peach was laying peacefully on Chera’s lap before Seoul returned her to the pokeball, eyes glancing out to the scenery beyond before her eyes caught wind of someone literally standing on top of a hill. 

Seoul practically leaned herself out of the window to do a double take; there was someone indeed standing there overlooking the scenery, although she wasn't exactly sure if they were lost or just enjoying the view. If it wasn't for that striking purple hair blowing in the wind, Seoul was sure to have missed them. Seoul leaned out the window once more to call up to the driver, her voice loud enough to hear over the windows blowing across the fields, “Excuse me! Driver, can you land us please? I see someone down there!”

The driver nodded his head firmly before getting Corviknight to land, leaving Seoul to half wonder if Chera would even wake up. The sun was slowly starting to settle too, “Excuse me? Sir-- Damn it.”

The sounds of the winds blowing ahead made it hard to hear, so Seoul did the responsible thing and inhaled. Mallory reassured her that sometimes cursing, and then apologizing later, is the best way to get someones’ attention, “ **_HEY FUCK FACE!!!!”_ **

Of all the times for the wind to stop blowing, it would be this very awkward moment in time before her.

Seoul’s face lit up like fireworks as soon as the man almost jumped and spun around, having obviously caught her statement; his face was full of surprise as someone tried to get his attention with some impressively vulgar language. Seoul just stared in shock and vice versa before she stumbled to speak, the man was  _ still _ staring in shock, “Arceus-- L-Look, sorry about the statement before! But, are you by chance… um, lost?”

The look of bewilderment finally wore off as he scratched the back of his head, “Oh! Yeah, unfortunately I am… Again.”

Seoul dared not to ask what he meant by again, things were already starting to become weird. The driver peaked himself over before recognizing the man, he’s a frequent lost patron and by now they’re on a first name basis, “Oh for the love of-- Did you get lost going to the stadium again? You’re about to go several miles off from Motostoke!”

“Quite the opposite… I’m trying to get to Postwick.” the mysterious purple haired man said with an embarrassed tone, “I could use some help going the right way…”

“Postwick-- hey, you need a ride?” Seoul suddenly proposed without much thinking, the air falling oh so quiet once again as Seoul stumbled about, “L-Look, it's going to get dark soon and as cool as camping would be.. You look under-prepared.”

“Didn’t think about that…” Mystery man spoke while Seoul let out a sigh, so he was as lost as she thought, “Do… you mind if I get a ride? If it’s—”

“You better get on before I change my mind.” Seoul mumbled before the man hustled his way over; judging by his abrupt hesitation, he did not account for the sleeping child. Seoul peaked her head in and made a quick move to gently push her to be leaning on the seat window, “Sweet fish fries, I forgot-- Give me a second here, okay?”

The driver and mystery man just looked at one another, to which the driver shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t ask me, ask her yourself, Leon.”

Leon didn’t get the chance to ask anything as Seoul was finished adjusting Chera to be leaning up against the seat, having climbed in herself to also adjust the bits of luggage that were brought along. She promptly sat herself down and Chera immediately curled up upon her, “Chera…”

Seoul just sighed and invited Leon to take a seat beside her on the other end; Leon sat himself right where he was directed to sit, his face already a little pink from embarrassment. He was also worried that someone would immediately recognize him, not that he really did a good job at concealing himself for the most part. Leon was just the same, minus the heavy cape and the classic champion shirt.

Seoul sighed softly and just looked down at Chera’s peaceful face, the turbulence making things oh so slight awkward as she was abruptly pressed into Leon’s side, “Wh--”

“Sorry about that, we’re going through a rough patch of air right now!” the driver spoke before pressing onwards, leaving Seoul to be awkwardly pressed between two bodies. It doesn't exactly help that Chera has decided to claim the space as her own, pressing her entire weight onto Seoul as she looked like she was about to cry; Seoul just tried to adjust her breathing before finally speaking up, “Sorry… about the ride. We just got to Galar and… well, Minun here is already spent.”

Leon took a quick peek at Chera’s peaceful face, a slight smile forming on his face as she just snuggled herself more into Seoul, “It’s fine, you already offered me a ride to Postwick… mind if i ask exactly why you’re going there?”

“We’re on the run from the oppressive laws of high society and decided to hide out the rest of our lives in solitude.” Seoul said with as much seriousness as possible; for a split second or three, Leon actually started to believe her until Seoul snorted, “I’m kidding, relax. Minun here wanted to come to Galar so, after pulling some strings, here we are to go visit her Aunty Grandma.”

Leon just let out a breath he was holding and his body relaxed a little, “Aunty Grandma…?”

The nickname is oddly familiar, yet he can’t exactly remember from what. Seoul just opted for silence and looked out the opposing window, totally trying to forget the fact she's laying on a complete stranger-- “You can call me Lee.”

Seoul peaked her head up at Leon with a raised eyebrow, he just looked back down with those golden eyes of his before he blinked, “Y-You know! So we… got the names out of the way!”

Seoul has a suspicion that isn't exactly his name but going by his demeanor, she won't pry for more details, “Alright then Lee… You can call me Soda.”

She just looked up at him with an amused look, two can play at this alluding name game. Leon just cracked a slight smirk at this and proceeded to look out the window once more, “Soda, eh? Not a bad name…”

Her face nearly caught ablaze again as they dawned near to Postwick, having arrived just in time in Wedgehurst for the small town lights to flicker on. Seoul let out a pleased little sigh that the small adventure came to an end and adjusted Chera again, giving Leon just enough time to get out of the cab and stretch his legs. The Corviknight almost instantly pressed its face to Leon’s own body, “H-Hey hey, nice to see you again too!”

Seoul just sighed and enjoyed the twilight scenery; to think the entire day was spent at the Hulbury Battle Cafe and then to run into Nessa, only to end up on an air ride adventure with her strange companion was an interesting one. Seoul just turned her attention to the still sleeping Chera, easily scooping her up before taking the time to summon Peach. Peach sat there obediently as Seoul just smiled, “You always were the weird one Peach, come help me with the bag here.”

Peach immediately bit lightly onto the offered bag and waited patiently for Seoul to adjust Chera onto her back. Seoul was a little surprised however when Leon grabbed the remaining bag left behind, “What are you…”

“As thanks for the ride, at least let me at least carry this.” Leon offered with a charming smile before he started pacing ahead; Seoul turned back to the driver and the Corviknight, offering them a small smile of appreciation as the driver waved her farewell. Seoul nodded her head and took her time to catch up with Leon, who was by now having an interesting smile on his face as he seemingly had a one way talk with Peach. Seoul only shook her head at this as they made their way down the twilight lit road, a sereen silence befaling between the two as they made their way down the path. It was nice to walk the pathway as the silence got to be nice, only for Peach to suddenly get excited and walk at a much brisker pace, “O-Oi!”

“Oh no-- Peach!” Seoul half shouted as she picked up the pace, only to round the corner and see a familiar bright red haired woman standing there, “A-Aunty Grandma?!”

Esmerelda looked up to see both Leon and Seoul standing there awkwardly, forest green eyes flickering between the two as Peach sits there obediently. Seoul just smiled awkwardly as Chera started to awaken from her slumber, rubbing her eyes sleepily before they settled on Esmerelda standing there. Her eyes lit up like fireworks upon seeing Esmeralda standing there, “Aunty Grandma!!”

“Well well, isn’t this a  **_pleasant_ ** surprise? How’s my little Chera Pie doing?” Esmerelda spoke while lifting the bag from Peach; her gaze shifted over to Leon as he stood there a little awkwardly, “And to whom do we owe the pleasure of meeting?”

If looks could kill, Leon would have keeled over and died on the spot; he wasn't exactly expecting Aunty Grandma to actually be Esmeralda, Postwick’s seemingly living human embodiment of a Machamp...

...Or so everyone says within town, it's been a little bit since Leon came back for a visit.

Esmerelda turned her gaze away from the slowly petrifying Leon to her adorable niece, who by now was brought over and reaching out to be held by her, “I wasn't exactly expecting homely company to show up… especially with our esteemed guest.”

Leon waved awkwardly as Seoul came over and grabbed the bag from him, an confused look on her face as she looked back to Aunty Grandma. Leon has this look of plea on his face as to not disclose his status to both Chera and Seoul, to which Esmerelda huffed, “We’re going to have a nice talk later,  **_my boy_ ** … but for now, good night.”

Esmerelda walked back inside with Chera in her arms as Seoul turned to look back at the current frozen champion, “You know Aunty Grandma?”

“Unfortunately…” Leon grumbled as he scratched the back of his head, oh the flashbacks to his younger years sent an uncomfortable sensation down his spine, “Anyway, It's late and I can smell the curry my mom’s making! S-see you round, Soda!”

Seoul watched Leon make a dash to his house across the way, provided he gave a small wave at the door to her, and then abruptly inside; the action itself was followed by the obvious sounds of a younger kid screeching in delight. Seoul just chuckled and made her way inside the house across the way, only to have Chera give Seoul the deadest stare possible. Esmerelda only chuckled at this display as Seoul made her way to the table, Chera’s eyes are as sharp as glass at this point, “What?”

“You know your sins, Plusle.” Chera mumbled softly before finally taking a deep breath, doing her best to calm her excited nerves as she was trying not to vibrate out the chair, “I can’t believe we’re in Galar though! Oh my god, we’re actually here and I’m just… I’m just having a very champion time right now!”

Seoul ended up snorting a little at Chera’s statement as Esemerelda only chuckled. Seoul couldn't help but shake her head and eventually saw Chera to bed, much to the young girl’s protest on staying awake; she was claiming the night was still young and the ghostly pokemon are out in twilight.Seoul just tucked Chera into that fluffy Bunnery themed bed, hearing the muffled sounds of protest before she finally drifted to that peaceful slumber.

Seoul just giggled at how peaceful Chera looked, even if it was only about seven at night. Seoul just sat herself down once again at the table down in the kitchen, laying her head down on the smooth surface as the days wear and tear caught up to her form. She just blew a raspberry into the void and melted, today was an interesting one, “Oh sweet god getting here was a pain… how can someone get fucking  **_lost_ ** in the woods?  **_The fucking woods,_ ** of all places.”

“You’d be surprised.” Esmerelda mumbled as she brought over some nice hot tea; Seoul chugged the cup with no remorse for self preservation until it caught up with her, aggressively coughing into the crook of her arm as reality settled in, “You should call your friend, she must be worried.”

Seoul took a look at her phone to find Mallory has indeed spammed her a few messages, really just letting her know that she got Nessa’s message and by the gods above and below she’s sorry she wasn't able to meet her. Seoul was tempted to call her right then and there, but considering that Mallory probably has another show tonight, it would be best to save it for the morning.

“Esmerelda…” Seoul finally asked after setting her phone back down on the table, leaning herself up on the edge of said place as she looked down at her tea, “I apologize for not telling you of our arrival… This ended up being a very last minute thing.”

“It’s a good thing I changed the sheets then, isn’t it? And please, just call me Aunty Grandma.” Esmerelda laughed as she sat down finally across from Seoul, those eyes of hers held a small glimmer to them as she continued, “Oh and Seoul, about the young man you arrived with...”

“Yeah? His name is Lee and **_that's_** the dumbass that got lost.” Seoul pointed out with a small huff, wondering how someone that dense with directions can remotely function. Seoul turned to look out of the window, fingers drumming against the table top as she got herself lost in thought, “It does’t help that the first thing I did was call him a fuck face to get his attention…”

She missed Esmerelda choke on her drink before quickly recovering, “I’m sorry  **_what_ ** ? I’m about to tell you that Lee’s a charming spitfire so watch out but really,”

Seoul’s face caught on fire at Esemerelda’s statement, “I should be warning  _ him _ about  _ you _ instead, you’re the actual spitfire here!”

Seoul just buried her face into her hands with an audible groan, understanding she must have messed up a potential friendship. Esmerelda chuckled softly at this and waved her hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about Lee-- God, why am I calling him that-- and just focus on what you plan on doing tomorrow.”

“I’m sure Chera is going to want to run around in the grassy fields and join the Gym Challenges.” Seoul spoke aloud before turning her attention back towards the woman, “And please, don’t tell Chera’s parents we’re here yet… I’m sure neither one will be thrilled to know their baby girl is out here on her own. Even  **_if_ ** I am here.”

“Swear on my word as a Pokemon breeder.” Esmerelda laughed while Seoul just reached down to give Peach some pets. She barked happily before trotting herself over towards that oversized pokemon bed, although Esmerelda tried to coax her back with a call of her name. 

She gave up as soon as Peach flopped herself down and went right to sleep. Seoul just watched Peach with those soft eyes of hers before making her way up the stairs herself towards the prepared guest room, bidding Esmerelda a soft goodnight as said woman just looked at the box left on the livingroom table.

“I’ll send that over to the professor in the morning.” Esmerelda hummed before grabbing her phone. She’s gotten a few unsavory texts from Aunt Tizzy, asking if Chera snuck her way out of the house. She set her phone back down and pulled out a cigarette, easily lighting it with her lighter as she just sunk farther into the chair,

“I guess some ol’ habits always struggle to die.”


	5. Fate Crossed Meeting Deux

_ Chera stood within the misty woods of the Slumbering Weald, the sounds of various kinds of pokemon could scarcely be heard over the deafening cries of silence. Chera always wondered why she ended up here, in this beautiful forest of wonders that slowly morphed into a blackened sky. _

_ Chera could feel the fear settling within her bones as various pillars of purple lights shot up all around, the cries of anger and pain flooded her ears as she felt tears prick her eyes. They didn’t ask to be changed and forced into this, god they were in so much pain-- _

Chera awoke with a slight gasp to her voice, eyes darting around the room; she was within that slightly fluffy room within her Aunty Grandma’s house. Chera clutched that Munna plushy close, half wondering where Peach was. The feeling of those dreams lingered nearby as Chera slowly moved herself out of bed; she was feeling a lot stronger to walk around without the wheelchair, and it’s also good for her to keep trying.

It couldn’t have been no later than eight in the morning and the sunlight was already peaking over the horizon, Chera had a feeling today was going to be a special day. She shuffled her way over towards her little bag and pulled out some clothes to wear, a slight frown upon her face at realizing Seoul packed her some leggings instead of actual pants. She made it work however with a cute plaid skirt and a sweater that was way too big to be worn without an undershirt, so she slapped on the soft orange sucker and grinned.

“Perfect.”

Chera ended up brushing her hair, after taking off the clothes, and freshening herself up in the bathroom. She could hear Seoul snoring from the guest room when she peeked inside to see if Seoul was indeed asleep; it was always funny to see Seoul asleep in some loose shorts and a tank top, she wondered if that's all she packed as sleeping attire. Chera quietly closed the door, danced her way to the bathroom, freshened herself up more and made a dash back to her room.

Chera ended up turning on the radio on her phone, volume low so as to not disturb anyone, and listened away while getting dressed. She always loved this little podcast radio,  **_“Good Morning my early risers of Galar, it’s 8am and the world’s needing some Jelly! I’m your morning Voice, PeaBee, bringing you the latest news and gossips whispered into my ears~”_ **

Chera snorted at this eccentric person on the radio,  **_“Let’s see what’s Surf-ing on the Rookiwebs today~! Oh, right the disclaimer... PB & Beans in the Morning is not held responsible for your imagination recapping the battle. You have been warned…”_ **

Chera hummed softly to herself as PeaBee recapped the exhibition battle Nessa held at Hulbury, her mind running wild with the flare and pizazz that happens with those fights. Chera ended up striking a few poses along the way too, especially so with her own little victory pose. Chera made a little heart with her hands and gave a small wink, laughing to herself in the mirror before getting fully dressed once more.

Chera could hear the sounds of Peach snoring as soon as she came down the stairs, her body sprawled out on that oversized bed as she seemed to be having the time of her life. Chera just snorted and snapped a quick picture of the sleeping pooch before uploading it to her Poke-Snap.

**_Local Pooch sleeps like a puddle, more later today! Hashtag Lycanwhy._ **

Chera didn’t care that she wasn’t exactly popular on said app, she only really joined it after hearing about Raihan’s undefeated losing streak against Leon. She admired that man’s drive to keep going, truly inspirational for all those around. Chera closed out of the app and danced her way outside, eyes darting around carefully before she made an immediate b-line down the pathway towards the grassy area in the woods.

“Operation: Enjoy Galar To the Max is green lit!” Chera whispered loudly as she shuffled herself right into the grassy area, immediately flopping herself down on the fresh greenery as the sun slowly rose up. Even the grass felt different from Alola, or at least it’s clearly not trimmed and kept orderly.

Her eyes sparkled at seeing all the smaller Pokémon start to move about, having to use her phone to get the names of them as creative ideas flowed through her head; she ended up pulling out her sketchbook, thank goodness for her instincts to grab a bag and bring that along, and started designing clothing-esque based off of what she saw.

She drew a headband with oversized black bows from the Nikit inspiration, a backpack that looked like a Chewtel had nibbled on it, and— “Byeeeeh!”

Chera slammed her book closed in shock as Woolo rolled itself on over, immediately slamming itself into Chera as she unintentionally embraced its fluffy nature. She grunted a little as the Wooloo seemingly settled itself down, like it finally came to an end of its grand rolling adventure. Chera poked her head up from underneath all that fluff, casually spitting out some loose wool, “Where the fluff did you come from?!”

She looked into those beady weird eyes of that Woolo and her heart melted instantly; she ended up squishing those cheeks of theirs and running her fingers through its wool, her annoyance quelled upon touching the fluff, “Oooh my god you’re adorable and cute!!”

“Wooloo!” A different voice called out as Chera did her best to stand up, that impact did more than she realized, “Hey Buddy, where did you go? Wooloo!!”

Wooloo pressed itself right into Chera in hopes of getting more affectionate pets, diligently ignoring the cries of its master. Chera only reached down and bopped it on the nose gently, “Absolutely not Mister, you ran into me without so much of an apology…”

Hop came to a full fledged stop upon seeing Wooloo snuggles up against a stranger, a kid that was about his age too and that he’s never seen before. He called out to Wooloo again as Chera looked up herself, casually pointing down to the creature as Wooloo took an interest in her bag, “Hey! Over here! Is this yours— No! Don’t eat that!!”

Chera ended up in a tugging match against Wooloo as Hop came hurrying over; he had to help pry Wooloo off from chewing on the charm that came from Chera’s bag. She managed, with the help of Hop, to get the charm free once more and dawned a disgusted face at its chewed appearance, “Oh geez, I’m sorry about that! Wooloo, we do not chew on the shiny things…”

“It’s fine… This doughnut was bound to get eaten one day.” Chera sighed as she just shook her head; She turned her full attention then to Hop and beamed a smile, “Are you from around here? My name’s Chera! It’s nice to meet you!”

Hop couldn’t help but smile back, something about smiles always got his day started, “Yeah, I’m from here! The name’s Hop, nice to meet you too Chera! And this here is Wooloo, troublemaker pro.”

“So  **_that’s_ ** a Wooloo.” Chera half whispered to herself as she crouched down to its level; she offered a chin scratch for the offending Wooloo adorableness and it bleated in response.

Hop got curious though as to why Chera was in the grassy area, considering it’s usually dangerous without a Pokémon. Especially early in the morning; Hop just rested his arms behind his head, head tilting to the side, “You… do realize that it’s unsafe to be in the grassy area, right? In the Wealds none the less too”

“Yeah. But I don’t really care.” Chera shrugged before crossing her arms, “I can say the same thing about you though, being in the unsafe grassy area. In the Wealds”

“I got Wooloo to keep me safe.  **_You’re_ ** the one without a Pokémon.”

“Psh, no way! I got—“ Chera had to catch herself for a second, since Peach wasn’t there beside her and her actions actually could have resulted in something stupid occurring, “...You have a point, I didn’t think on it.”

“ _ Uh-huh _ . C’mon, let’s at least get out of the area and back to Postwick.” Hop proposed as Chera looked behind herself; she was tempted to stay and enjoy the morning in the gross, but there was a good chance that an encounter this early wasn’t a good idea. Her  **_safety doughnut charm_ ** was chewed on, afterall.

She heard the grass rustle behind her before an audible squeak made her flinch, to which Hop spun back around with wide eyes; Leon was going to personally have his head, “Oh you have got to be biting me.”

Chera made a b-line towards Hop and hid behind him, a little bit of fear overcoming her previous excitement as a Skwovet came scurrying out of the grass. Hop sighed softly at this and Wooloo came up to the front, there was no real escape, “Easy warmup battle, eh Wooloo? Let’s go!”

Chera was in awe at the quick decisiveness of that short battle; Hop managed to fend off a Skwovet that wandered in way too close. Her eyes glimmered like diamonds, “That was awesome! What was that Pokémon anyway.”

“That’s a Skwovet. They tend to hoard a lot of things in their cheeks and tails…” Hop spoke while they both left the grassy area finally, or at least into an open patch still surrounded by the grass, “But hey! At least it wasn’t a Nikit, something would have definitely been lost.”

Chera nodded her head and proceeded to try and take a step, only for her legs to give out and her body ended up sitting on the ground. Chera sighed unhappily and flicked her own thighs, a dull twinge running up them as she knew it was one of those days, “Oh  **_now_ ** you want to give out on me, huh legs? Ugh, this is embarrassing.”

Hop spun back around to find Chera sitting there with an annoyed look on her face, prompting him to walk back over and crouching down to her level, “You okay? I didn’t think that little battle was all so exciting…”

“Yeah, my legs decided to quit today.” Chera grumbled to herself as she felt those tingles run down her spine, “They usually come back to life in like… half an hour, at the earliest.”

Hop ended up sitting right next to Chera in response, “Then I guess we got no choice to wait! You’re without a Pokémon after all…”

Chera swore there was a tiny bit of pink to those cheeks, “And it would be stupid to leave you by yourself right now…”

Chera just smiled at Hop with such a pure look, he thought she was a painting for a split second. She ended up laying her face right into Wooloo’s eternal fluffy wool as soon as it came over, a muffled squeal of delight could be heard as she embraced her end, “I never seen someone get so excited for a Wooloo.”

“We don’t have them in Alola.” Chera mumbled softly before seemingly sinking her face farther into the white abyss, to which Wooloo bleated softly, “Sorry, I’ll stop Wooloo…”

Hop just hummed softly as if half expecting Chera to continue, a little surprised that she just turned to look at Hop instead, “What? Something on my face?”

Chera’s bluntness is a force to be reckoned with, “You have really pretty eyes.”

Hop could only smile in response, “You should see my brothers!”

Leon, who was now at Esmeralda’s house after hearing the near inhuman screech that came from Seoul’s mouth, sat quietly at the kitchen room table. Esmeralda let him in before he could even knock, an extremely tired look on her face as she looked ready to murder someone, “Before you ask if I’m okay, yes. Yes I am okay. Seoul is, however, having a near death experience from this mornings’ surprise.”

Leon just drank his morning tea, coffee was not an option here at Esemerelda’s house by her law, and witnessed Seoul’s mad descent into chaos. He just watched the girl practically fly down the hall with wide eyes, the oh so cute blitbug scuttling after her with determination and surprise speed. He saw the girl jump up onto the sofa and point a pillow at the offender, like it was going to do something to fend off the creature, “Stay back, foul insect of destruction!!”

Esmeralda just sat down across from Leon and whistled, “Zoey, please stop tormenting Seoul. Change back.”

That Zorua, affectionately known as Zoey, transformed back with a snicker and scurried itself away before anything could happen. Seoul looked like deaths’ incarnate; hair a mess, eyes wide with unusual fear, clothing disheveled and— Leon did a slow blink at her shirt, seeing as how it bore his signature Champion number and such.

He always wondered where his shirt went, even if he had spares up the wall and to the moon.

Leon slowly turned back to Esmerelda, who was just smiling innocently as if she didn’t provide the shirt, “You left it here months ago, she wore it to sleep. You know the rules of the house.”

“Free reign past a week until otherwise.” Leon mumbled softly before Seoul adjusted herself; she didn’t realize she would be in company, and the rude awakening of a blinking Blitbug is not something you’d want to experience. Seoul relaxes herself with that morning tea, though her hair still looked like murder. She sipped on that tea with fiend calmness, the morning was a little too quiet and something was most likely amiss, “Now, where is Chera? She would usually be awake by now…”

“She and Hop are parked out somewhere in the Slumbering Weald over yonder towards the east. It’s so nice to chase after Wooloo in the morning, huh.”

Seoul nearly cracked the mug in her grasp upon hearing that, Leon most definitely choked on his tea. It alone would be just a few seconds until they looked at one another with such ferocity, Esmerelda swore they could start a riot at a drop of a hat,  _ “I’m sorry  _ **_what_ ** _.” _

Esmerelda held up her hand in mock surrender, a relaxed smile on her face as both of them sprang up and went outside. Seoul grabbed the nearby jacket off of the chair as she passed by and somehow managed to adjust her hair into a super loose puff, grumbling something about this was a stupid idea to go out into the woods at barely nine in the morning.

Esmerelda just sipped on her tea, peeking out of the window as the duo delved themselves into the woods; she opened the back door for Peach to run out ahead as well, hopefully she can find Chera before something happens, “Off to Grandma’s house they go…”

Back in the Slumbering Weald, Hop and Chera we’re engaged in a deep conversation about different pokemon types before Wooloo abruptly got up. It rolled itself out somewhere farther into the woods as Hop finally stood up himself, this was anything but usual, “Stay here Chera, I’m going to go after that Wooloo… it’s my fault it got out anyway.”

Before Chera could really say anything in protest to venturing off again, Hop just smiled with a finger gun and wandered off into the woods in search of that Wooloo. She found herself sitting alone in the growing fog, well as alone as someone could get while being stuck on the ground, “You dingus…”

Chera felt a bit of tears in her eyes as she somehow managed to get herself to stand up, even if her foundation was shaky at best. Chera looked around to her left and then her right before the sounds of leaves rustling spooked her, it wasn’t even two minutes after Hop ventured into the thicket, “Hop? Is that you…?”

Peach poked herself right next to Chera proudly as she came to find her, letting out a bark of delight as Chera nearly broke down crying from the surprise. She immediately gave Peach a gentle pat, clearly thinking it was something else, “Oh thank god Peach it’s just you… How did you find me anyway?

Peach tilted her head as Chera shook hers, almost like it was a dumb question to ask, “N-Nevermind! We have to go find Hop, though. Nervousness within me can still itself!”

Peach just looked at Chera with those eyes of hers before providing herself as a foundation to lean on, taking it nice and slow for Chera to walk as they ventured a little farther in. There was something off about these woods that sent a tingle down Chera’s spine, like something was about to take place at any second.

**_Awoo…!_ **

Chera froze on the spot at hearing that unusual howl, that sensation shooting up her spine as Peach immediately started to growl. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching before something came into focus, it’s gaze judging her body. Chera felt her legs give out once again as her eyes stared back into a golden hued pair, Peach immediately taking a stance between the offender.

She swallowed thickly,  **_“Oh Cherastle… You goof up!”_ **

The fog grew thicker and deeper as Chera stared into those eyes, she didn’t even register her own voice giving out commands to Peach as that fog grew thicker and thicker. It was getting harder to see within that dense mist, her eyes grew heavy and her body weighed a lot. She collapsed right then and there on the spot as the fog grew to be too much, Peach barely found her own way back to the child.

She curled herself right up onto Chera as said child drifted into a dreamless slumber, concerned for her master’s friend as Seoul felt a shiver run down her spine. 

Something was truly amiss in these Woods.


	6. Adventure? ADVENTURE!!

The forest was eerie, that was a given fact.

It felt like something could be watching and could strike at any second. Leon himself felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, the woods whispering their silent songs. They heard something go off in the distance, it wasn’t a very good sign, “...We got to hurry—?!”

If Leon wasn’t so muscular, a feeling no one wouldn forget soon, Seoul would have hit the ground; He somehow ended up with her in his arms, a bit of confusion as to how she tripped. His eyes locked onto that offending stick before he sighed, it wasn’t anything dangerous, “Good grief… are you okay?”

Seoul’s head was spinning from how Leon was holding her, arm still around her waist to make sure she didn’t fall until she was standing on solid footing again. Seoul jumped right back up and took a few steps forward, face a little red, “Yup! Just fine!  _ Ahahaha _ ~”

The laugh sounded a bit forced but Leon wouldn’t pry on that right now; he ended up getting Charzard out of his pokeball to clear out a fallen log and provide some bit of light, given how the fog was still dense. Seoul took the point forward and did her best to call out, “Chera!! Hop!! Y’all two in here?!  **_Hello_ ** ?!”

Seoul was rewarded with the brief moment of silence before a distant cry of a Pokémon echoed out. Leon’s eyes snapped back from looking off to the side, but Seoul was already on the move towards that noise, “That’s— Soda?! Wait up!!”

Seoul always did wonder after the fact on how she ended up in the middle of literally holding a Wooloo, body currently grasping the wriggling creature as Leon managed to get himself over the log. Hop came barreling out of the fog as he called out, “Will you stop rolling off like that Wooloo—  _ oh _ . Hey Lee...”

He was met with the crossed arm and slightly annoyed look of Leon, a sheepish smile crawling onto his face as Wooloo bleated, “Um… it escaped the pen!”

“ **_Right. It escaped._ ** ”

Hop could see Leon not believing him before Seoul stood up, eyes looking around in the softening mist before Hop stood to attention. There was one person still not accounted for and Hop looked right behind him, “Shi— I left Chera.”

Not even Leon could catch Hop before he escaped back into the fog. Seoul looked up at Leon before both moved right after him, calling out to the Slumbering child before Peach herself stood up. She barked loudly as soon as they came into focus, tail wagging happily upon seeing Seoul come closer. The fog seemed to be lighter too, but it was still there.

Chera yawned upon Peach moving her body, head plopping against the cool grass before she finally jolted right up. She wasn’t expecting to fall asleep right then and there, but the fact Hop came over and held out a hand for her to take was a reminder that something happened prior to that meowth nap, “You… You dense chicken nugget!! You left me!”

She then pointed a finger at Wooloo, who just bleated in response, “You did too! Your fluffiness cannot hide your crimes!”

Seoul let out a soft sigh of relief upon noticing that Chera was indeed okay, Leon looked relieved too. Hop scratched the back of his head as Chera used Peach to get herself stable, only to flop right back down and hold so much sparkle in her eyes. She couldn’t believe the legend before her very body, “Oh my squirtle, is that a bleeping  **_Charizard_ ** ?!?!”

Leon forgot his buddy was out, but he just smiled and Charizard looked proud to be noticed finally. Seoul raised an eyebrow at Chera as Leon held up the quiet symbol, only for Chera’s attention turned back to Seoul’s attire. She looked down, graced be by her silly shorts and Leon’s spare shirt before Seoul’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t you dare—”

“ **_Nice outfit Plusle._ ** ”

Seoul ended up giving Chera a noogie on her head before tightening the jacket around her, to which Hop just moved himself closer to Leon to give some space. Hop didn’t have to say anything when Leon put a hand on his shoulder, his body went as stiff as a board as that hand oh so slightly tightened, “Please don't tell mom.”

“You’re lucky you have Wooloo.” Was all that Leon said as Wooloo made its way back to Chera; she ended up being face first in wool before finally being able to stand up again.

The walk back was a blissful one, save for Hop having to carry Chera on his back at both Leon and Seoul’s intense gaze. Chera didn’t mind, her legs still felt as heavy as bricks anyway. It only took a few seconds before something clicked with Chera, “Oh yeah! Hey Hop, did you see any weird Pokémon? I ran into one with Peach… lil’ beat up, definitely looked like a giant wolf… super creepy vibes.”

Hop actually had to pause and glance up at Chera, “Weird Pokémon? Huh… Now that you mention it, I saw one while chasing after that runaway Wooloo. I couldn’t even touch the thing when I fought it! We should ask Professor Magnolia about it.”

Seoul just watched Hop and Chera talk amongst themselves as they made their way out of the woods, a relieved smile on her face as Peach did circles around Charizard. Seoul could only sigh at this, “I swear Chera is going to be the literal death of me…”

“Yeah? Well, it’s a damn shame I have these to give…” Leon hummed as he motioned to the three pokeballs at his hip, to which Seoul narrowed her eyes, “You can blame today for this. I was going to give Hop a present, but it seems like there will be an extra…”

Seoul just blinked as they made their way back to Hop and Leon’s house, Chera easily placed to sit on the ledge of the garden as Hop spun around to Leon. Seoul only raised an eyebrow as Leon just smiled, his arms crossed as he held this pride to his physique, “Look. After today, I decided to give y’all some presents early. I  **_really_ ** hope you like them.”

The squeal that came out of Chera’s voice upon seeing three Pokémon sent out only made Peach perk up. She looked up at Seoul and said personnel could only shrug, “Consider it a welcome gift too, lovely visitors from Alola.”

Leon just glanced over to Seoul with a smirk, the gears turning in her head was a sight to behold as her head whipped back towards Esmerelda’s house. Seoul swore she would one day punch that woman in the arm. Chera ended up standing up to sit down on the ground and watch the three Pokémon run around, “Chera, Hop. Meet Sobble, Grookey, and Scorbunny. They’re going to be your partners and in the future, friends too.”

Chera squeaked when Scorbunny came running over to her, it’s beady cute black eyes sparkled with delight as Chera picked it up. Neither Leon nor Seoul had to say anything as there seemed to be an immediate connection between the two, a glimmer sparkled in Chera’s eyes as she nodded her head, “This one. I’ll like to take this one as my partner! Scorbunny, right?”

Scorbunny made a happy cry as Hop crouched down, gently scooping up Grookey with a cheeky grin on his face as the grass-type monkey climbed onto his head, “I guess this lil’ guy is gonna be my partner!”

Leon gently picked up Sobble with a smile as Charizard grinned his weird Charizard smile, seeing it blink a few times before being placed right in the little pond, “Looks like you’re hanging with us for a little bit Sobble! Don’t worry, Charizard is a kind teacher… even if he seems rough around the edges.”

That earned a huff from the flaming partner as Chera watched Scorbunny run around in circles, “I’m gonna name you…. Kaleidoscope! But I’m gonna call you Kalei for short… is that okay?”

Kalei jumped in excitement as Seoul snorted, an amused smile on her face as it seemed oddly fitting that Chera would get a friend. It wasn’t even a full week and Chera already has her first pokemon in galar. Chera stood up after a few minutes and took a nice stand across from Hop, “Hop! Let’s have a battle--!!”

Seoul casually scooped up Chera before she would do something stupid; Leon rasied an eyebrow as Chera squirmed for freedom, to which Seoul just sighed softly, “Plusle!! Put me down!!”

“ **_No._ ** ” was all Seoul said as she carried Chera back towards the house, leaving Hop and Leon to question what was happening, “You skipped breakfast like a dummy and I’m  **_still_ ** in my PJs!”

Chera huffed before somehow managing to turn herself back towards Leon and Hop, pointing to Seoul’s back with a shit eating grin. She mouthed to Leon that she knows this is indeed a copy of his official champion shirt and that they’re both invited over to breakfast. Hop just shot Leon a glance with a raised eyebrow, hands resting behind his head as he just hummed, “Aren’t you and Sonia a couple?”

“No. Just because we hang out when I happen to get the chance doesn’t mean we’re a couple…. We’re still friends.” Leon pointed out as his eyes lingered on Seoul just a bit. Hop just looked between Leon and Seoul before spinning around to go inside, his choice of words making Leon whip his head back to his little brother, “You’re a terrible player Lee. Although, I’m surprised you let her wear something of yours willingly....”

“It’s a bloody spare I left at Esmeralda--”

“ **_Moom_ ** ! Lee said a curse word!!”

Leon broke into a chase on Hop as they both made a mad dash back inside, an eruption of laughter could be heard. Seoul just sighed and looked away from the window, turning her attention back to Kaleidoscope. Kalei just tilted her head in confusion as Seoul shook hers, turning her attention away and back towards the Scorbunny. She crouched down and placed a hand on top of that fluffy head, “You… please be kind to Chera and keep her company while she eats her skipped breakfast, okay Kalei? I have some replies to make…”

Kalei nodded her head and ran after Chera, leaving Seoul to pull out her phone and finally respond to Mallory. Goodness there’s so many messages left from her.

**_StrikeGoddess: Hey, so I’m alive and I’ve had an interesting… encounter today._ **

**_BlackWave: THERE YOU ARE!!! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WAS GONNA REPLY!!! You had me worried!!_ **

**_StrikeGoddess: Are… Are you okay?_ **

**_BlackWave: Are you in Wyndon? The Rose Hotel’s fuckin’ expensive!_ **

**_StrikeGoddess: Touché… I thought I told you that we're going to Postwick…_ **

**_BlackWave: You didn’t. And so now I am here with Piers drinking up a storm. It's a shame, the service here is fantastic and I get to enjoy it all myself. It’s sooo delicious~_ **

**_StrikeGoddess: Ah. I’m going to ignore this failure on my behalf and currently word dump onto you._ **

Seoul took a seat on the sofa and proceeded to dump the events leading up to now, from how she called Leon a fuckface to her adventures in the Slumbering Weald chasing after Chera and her new friend Hop. Seoul was pretty deep into her story before Mallory messaged her again.

**_BlackWave: Whoa Whoa back up to the fuck face part again…. Gimme a description again?_ **

**_StrikeGoddess: Really pretty long purple hair, oddly striking gold eyes, a fucking sideburn—_ **

**_BlackWave: Does Lee have a Charizard?_ **

**_StrikeGoddess: Oddly specific but yes, why?_ **

Seoul couldn’t hear the surprised gasp from Mallory’s end as said girl seemed to sober up just a bit. There was a glimmer in her eyes at knowing these details, like the world revealed its oyster finally.

**_BlackWave: No worries! Just look, meet me at Motostoke when you can and bring the Lost Hazard with you. I swear, he will need guidance._ **

**_BlackWave: Oh yeah! I sponsored you and Chera into the Gym Battles, so either way you’re going to Motostoke! SEE YOU THERE FUCK FACE~!!!!_ **

Seoul did a double take at her phone before Mallory disconnected from the chat, face practically mimicking a magikarp as she stared at her phone. She slowly placed that rotom phone back inside her bag and walked back to the kitchen table. Chera was there offering Kalei some pieces french toast when Seoul sat down, having to take a double look at Seoul as she slammed her head down on the table. Esmeredla didn’t have to really say anything as she sat herself down, “You seem a little upset Seo—”

“Me and Chera here are going to be in the gym challenges.” Seoul said abruptly, causing Chera to choke and whip her head back to Seoul. Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates before her attention turned to Kalei, who tilted her head as Chera was doing her best not to freak out, “So, our first job is to get to Motostoke.”

“That’s all the way past Dapple Grove*.” Esmerelda pointed out as she sighed, “It’s going to be a journey and the path ain’t easy… You want me to fly you—”

“Nope! We’re going to camp our way to success!” Chera announced with a pointed fork, her eyes burned with an intense passion, “I refuse any other service! Full Galar experience, and that includes camping!”

“This also means we’re rivals now Minun!” Chera announced as she wolfed down her breakfast and stood up once more, Kalei waking up from her sleepy state and stood right by Chera, “We gotta get some training in and stuff along the way! We depart—”

“You’ll depart two days from today.” Esmerelda pointed out as she shook her head, to which she also gathered up the dirty dishes and placed them in the dishwasher, “I have to go find my old camping gear and buy some extra stuff too… I’m pretty sure just having jelly and cream cheese sandwiches won’t cut it.”

Chera squealed softly at this and scooped up Kalei before making a dash to the living room, most likely to grab her rotom phone from its charging spot as Seoul just sighed softly. She didn’t know the Wild Area, let alone any other area. Her phone blipped with a message from Mallory sending her a digital map as well as a giant circle around were Motostoke was, followed by a few other images of-- 

Seoul just stared at the image of Piers’ ass and grin on Mallory’s face as she pointed up to said ass, almost implying that she indeed owned this ass and to be on the lookout for more ass pictures. Seoul just clicked off her phone and leaned back to stretch, though her mind did wander to why Mallory would ask those oddly specific details.

_ “To pester upon arrival.” _ Seoul agreed before Chera ran past her with a wide grin, although as soon as Seoul got up to move Esmerelda placed a package into her hand. She just smiled and gave a thumbs up, “Deliver these for me to the Professor? I’m sure she’d love to meet you and Chera… You can find her in Wedgehurst, and if she isn’t there then at her house off of Route 2.”

Seoul nodded her head and followed after Chera, who was by now bouncing up and down like a schoolgirl as Kalei ran around her in circles. Seoul could only really smile before Chera checked her phone and pointed behind her in the right direction, “We’re going this way! I saw some grassy patch over there and it’s a great spot to train!”

“We’re going to Wedgehurst.” Seoul pointed out while pointing to a package in her grasp, Chera’s head tilted in confusion before her eyes sparkled. Chera gently grabbed the box before making a dash back towards Hop and Leon’s house, gently knocking on the door and practically bouncing in place.

Hop’s mom opened the door and just smiled at Chera, who by now politely asked if Hop was around. Hop poked his head out and Chera motioned for him to follow, confusion on his face as Chera motioned to the box in her grasp, “Hey Hop! So… I have no idea where Breadhurt--”

“Wedgehurst.”

“Right! That place! I got a package to deliver there and... I don't know where it is.” Chera admitted while Leon poked his head out the kitchen. Chera waved and then turned her attention back to Hop, “Can you show me, please?”

Seoul face palmed at this and missed the delightful glimmer in Hop’s eyes. He turned back to Leon with a smug look on his face before turning back to Chera, giving a thumbs up towards this and said he’d be out in a few minutes. From the look on Chera’s face, she smelled something delicious and mentally agreed that it had to be something extra good. Home cooking from Mom is the best.

Chera bounced her way back over to Seoul and held up the box proudly, almost like she made an accomplishment out of doing this. Seoul only shook her head at this and crouched down to give Peach the pets she was asking for. Seoul just sighed and explained to Chera that she’s delivering the package as Hop came over, “This package is going to the professor there in Wedgehurst… and no, i don’t know what’s inside it anyway.”

Both Hop and Chera looked disappointed at the female right there, “Darn.”

Hop just rested his arms behind his head before motioning for Chera to follow, only to pause and remember something, “We never got to have our battle earlier Chera… Let’s have a go at that before we go to Wedgehurst!”

“A battle, eh?” Leon spoke as he came up from behind, scaring the hell out of Hop and Chera while Seoul raised an eyebrow. They both spun around to face Leon as he stood there with a cheeky smile on his face, although his eyes blinked at how excited Chera was. She held a fiery passion to them as Hop just smiled, “What? Didn’t expect me to come out of the house?”

“I thought Grandma was still chatting your ear off.” Hop pointed out before he just shook his head, a wide smile on his face as Chera was practically running in place. Leon just snorted at this and motioned to the battle arena behind him, “Y’all two better hurry up before Chera burns herself out running there.”

Chera grinned wide before running herself over to the battle area, Hop following right behind as Leon only watched them go off to the races. Seoul just smiled at the duo and stood herself right next to Leon, “Y’know, I never seen Chera this excited about anything, let alone battling… I heard that the champion here in Galar and someone named Raihan inspired her to keep going.”

Leon raised an eyebrow at this and gave a quick glance over to Seoul, who held a sincere smile on her face as Chera rolled her shoulder, “Are you ready Kalei?! Use Tackle!”

Seoul could see the passion burn within Chera as she gave Kalei order after order, they seemed in perfect sync with one another. Even Hop was impressed by how effortlessly Chera danced that battle against him, it was entertaining to watch. Chera scooped up Kalei after the battle was over and gave her a gentle toss into the air, voice full of delight before she held out her hand for Hop to shake, “That fight was absolutely wicked cool Hop! You, Grookey and Wooloo totally had us on our toes!”

“Can’t lie, I didn’t expect Kalei to learn ember mid fight.” Hop pointed out while Leon came over clapping his hands, a sheepish smile on Hop’s face as he held his arms behind his head, “All it means is that i’ll have to get stronger so I can beat Lee here in the Gym Challenges!”

Seoul raised an eyebrow at this while Leon casually whistled, “ Maybe. You still got a lot to learn Lil Hop!”

Seoul ended up getting distracted by Peach running past with a shit eating grin on her face, only to end up within that blasted muddy puddle. That Lycanroc there started rolling around in the mud with no remorse, to which Seoul sighed and Leon snorted a laugh, “Seems like even Peach was riled up by that fight! Nearly had me calling out Charizard too…”

“I bet you battle wickedly too Lee. There's no way you can't be a cool Trainer!” Chera pointed out while still holding onto Kalei, a grin on her face at seeing Leon stumble before Seoul gave up on Peach coming peacefully. She sighed and spun herself around, thumbing to the rolling mass behind her, “She won’t come quietly so I suggest you two squirts make a dash before she rubs up against you.”

Chera nodded her head and started to make a dash down towards route one, only to suddenly face plant on the ground as her legs felt like jelly. There was an audible groan of unhappiness as Chera pushed herself up, Seoul didn’t even have to bother peeking around the corner to know Chera’s down for the fourth time today, “ _Hey_ _Seeoouulll_! My legs are doing _the thing_ again!!”

Seoul snorted loudly as she passed by Hop and Leon, who by now were also peeking around the corner. Chera ended up taking out her rotom phone and snapping a picture of her downed form with Kalei off to the side looking confused, a cheeky smile on her face as Seoul reappeared with the wheelchair, “I swear you’re a ticking voltorb when it comes to your excitement.”

Chera’s eyes lit up, “Was that a pun I heard--”

“Don’t push your luck, Minun.” Seoul warned as she placed Chera back in the chair. Seoul actually had to pause for a second before making a run back inside, easily grabbing the oversized brown bag adorn with even more silly little charms. Seoul walked herself over to Hop and dropped the bag into his arms, “Well, y’all two got an adventure to go on into town. Giddy up.”

Hop’s eyes sparkled as he ran over to Chera, slapped her oversized brown bag onto the back of that wheelchair and rolled her right down into route one. Seoul just shook her head and watched the duo disappear down and over the hill, to which Seoul seemed to finally relax her shoulders and let her guard down.

Seoul didn’t have time to fully relax herself when Leon had this brilliant idea to go into town, he was already heading in the wrong direction without even realizing it, “H-Hey! Whoa! Dude, the other direction!”

Seoul had to grab his arm and gently pull him back from wandering into the woods again, half wondering if this is why Mallory asked her to keep an eye on this man. She sighed and massaged her temples while Leon just smiled, Seoul couldn’t exactly stay upset with him anyway, “How’d you know I wanted to go into town?”

“Lucky guess. Town is directly down Route 1, we arrived from there anyway.” Seoul pointed out while thumbing behind her, only to glance off to the side and find Esmerelda staring at herself and Leon, “Oh sweet glob of ice cream…”

She ended up just tossing over yet another box, casually disappearing back inside the house with a wave, “I forgot I also needed this to go to! Magnolia’s house is just at the end of Route Two. Lee knows the way!”

Seoul just stared down at the obvious container of food and gave Esmerelda a bewildered look; that woman was up to something and Seoul has yet to figure out exactly why. She sighed as Esmerelda poked her head out once more, “Oh, and don’t come back until the evening! Hang out  **_outside_ ** the house for once. Stupid.”

Seoul wanted to shout something back but the hand placed on her shoulder reminded her otherwise; Leon was thumbing off to the side of him with a sheepish smile, “We got a delivery to make, right? Town’s down Route One.”

Seoul could hear the teasing in his voice and caved in, not like she had any other choice but to go on ahead with him. It was a wonder though how Peach herself came along, but Seoul welcomed the obvious distraction that befell before her.

“You said you came from Alola, right Soda?” Leon asked suddenly as Seoul peaked up at him, damn was he tall, “What’s it like?”

“Alola? Think here in Postwick, but warmer and weirder.” Was Seoul’s best description as Leon raised an eyebrow, “What about Galar, anything I should know?”

“It’s not everyday someone calls you a Fuck Face.” Leon snickered while Seoul’s face caught ablaze from embarrassment, “But on a serious note, Galar is… a place where there is more than what’s on the surface.”

For a minute there, Leon actually sounded really cool and wise for his age. He couldn’t have been more than a year older then Seoul. Seoul could only nod her head in understanding as they came across town, some people giving Leon some warm welcomes like he’s been away for a while and others seemingly gushing about him. 

Seoul couldn’t disagree about Leon being cute, but there is more personal judgement to be had then what’s physically there. Leon seemed pretty happy to be there, and so Seoul decided to go a little step farther; it was soft, that whisper from Seoul’s voice, “Perhaps you’re not as silly as you seem to let on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inspiration for this story! Highkey recommend reading it if you're into slow burns, fluff, angst, and being attacked by pokemon. Best damn reader insert stories I've read in a while...


	7. Flash Flare Fireworks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another title filler that im probably not gonna change.... lol
> 
> and its shorter too whoops

“I stand corrected.” Was Seoul’s only remark as they came into town finally, to which people were already slowly gathering around while Leon offered them casual waves. It’s like they weren’t expecting him to be in town, yet here he is walking along with Seoul.

She just dodged those gazes with an increased walking speed, offering quick hellos as she passed by but never lingered long enough to have a full blown conversation. Leon, however, was getting distracted by the hellos that were tossed his way, but he seemed to dodge most conversations that occurred.

Seoul just stood quietly at the end of the town and stared at the start of Route Two, it seemed longer then Route One and just as tricky to deal with. Leon came up to stand right next to her, “You see that purple house in the distance? That’s our destination.”

Seoul had to squint to see that house, how good was Leon’s eyesight anyway? Leon just smiled and lightly nudged Seoul along, “C’mon! It’s not that far. Straight ahead, right?”

“Says the man with the sense of direction akin to a drunk goat.” Seoul mumbled; almost immediately Leon started wandering in the wrong direction and Seoul had to grab his shirt, “No. It’s more like a blind drunk goat! How do you manage to start going the wrong way  **_as soon as we step out of town?!_ ** ”

“I dunno. I was always pants with directions.” Was Leon’s only remark with a shrug, to which Seoul had to bury both of her hands into her face. Leon just flashed that charming smile and did his best to ventured forward; there were some tempting Pokémon lingering around in the tall grass, heads poking up and down and looking at him while he passed by.

Seoul did glance over to them before stopping; the occasional side glances and the oh so subtle pouty lips did her in, “Alright! Fine! You can go into the grass... but only for five minutes!”

She’s never seen a grown man move so fast towards the grass with such glee, Seoul could’ve sworn he was secretly a giant child within that body. It reminded her of Chera little, that bubble of excitement, and her mind wandered back to what she could be doing right now.

“So  **_that’s_ ** what a Corviknight feather looks like off of the bird!” Chera announced while happily looking at the feather she was delivering. 

Sonia smiled warmly at Chera’s excitement while Hop just beamed, “I never seen someone as excited as you Chera.”

“We don’t have kickass metal birds in Alola.” Chera announced with a shrug of her shoulder, although her mind was immediately swept away by Yamper. Both Sonia and Hop could see the error code forming in her mind before she ended up nuzzling the crap out of the puppy Pokémon, “Oh my god you’re so cute!!!! Just as cute as a rockruff!!!”

Chera’s hair started to fizzle up as she nuzzled and snuggled Yamper, who looked content to be smothered in deep affection. Chera was unhappy that Yamper skipped away when Sonia called him back, “Well, that explains a lot… oh! While I have you two here, can you run this down to the Professor? Her house is down Route 2.”

Sonia handed Hop a box that was sitting on the counter, turning her attention back to Chera as she was trying her best to coax back over Yamper for more cuddles. She chuckled as Hop placed that box in Chera’s lap, who by now managed to get back into her wheelchair for more high speed adventures, “Onwards to the professor's house! I hope Seoul is having fun.”

“Lee, time to scoot out of the grass.” Seoul pointed out as she stared at the currently busy man, who was determined to catch this wild and yet illusively difficult to catch Wooloo.

Yes, Leon was attempting to catch a Wooloo of all Pokémon.

She watched that man slowly pull out a pokeball and prepare himself to catch it, a glimmer in his eye as Seoul slowly made her way over through the grass. Seoul watched that man toss that pokeball with such accuracy, that fluffy Wooloo had no idea what was happening.

But it broke free and escaped back into the wilderness.

Leon sighed and just shook his head, the brief catching days behind him in those five minutes, “Damn, that boy is a tough one to catch… You sure I can’t have five more minute—”

Seoul held a look in her eyes that spoke there was no debating this, and Leon reluctantly followed behind. He could still hear that Wooloo in the distance, taunting and teasing him until he was just out of range. Seoul shook her head and they made it to the Professor's house without much more difficulties, Leon looked right at home.

Professor Magnolia looked up from her sitting position at that outside table upon hearing her name called, “Lee? My goodness! You’re here early… I wasn’t expecting you until next week.”

Leon just smiled sheepishly while Seoul blinked; Magnolia just smiled warmly at them both, “And I see you brought a friend along too… I’m Professor Magnolia, it’s nice to meet you.”

“L-Likewise! It’s nice to meet you.” Seoul managed out before handing over the package, “Um, Aunty Grandma— I mean Esmerelda wanted me to deliver this to you.”

“She did just give me a call ahead about your arrival.” Professor Magnolia chuckled before taking the box, a cheeky smile on her face as she seemed to turn to Leon, “Have you talked to Sonia yet Lee? I’m sure she’d be excited to see you.”

Seoul lost interest in the conversation and her mind wandered elsewhere. She wondered how Chera’s family must be feeling now that she isn’t actually in Alola anymore, if Aunt Tizzy even cared and what is up with the sky turning a little red— Seoul’s head snapped up to the streak of light that shot across the sky, eyes full of bewilderment and confusion as she saw that starshower.

“Well, this is unusual.” Professor Magnolia pointed out to the brief starshower that shot across the sky, to which Seoul actually ran over to the fence and watched them fall. She swore that the light was getting closer, or at least a piece of—

Seoul gasped and physicality jumped as that light shot right towards her, scrambling to move out the way as that light smacked itself right there. Or rather two of them did, the third one bounced and smacked Seoul in the back of her head rather hard. Leon flinched while Seoul ate shit, moving to help her up accordingly while also making sure that no damage was done.

“Crystal from fucking hell of a Sableye.” Seoul grumbled while nursing the back of her head, hearing the distinct sound of two familiar children approaching ahead. She didn’t bother having to look up to know that it was Hop and Chera, judging by the immediate shout of  _ Plusle?! _ off to her left. Seoul rubbed the back of her head as Peach walked herself over, giving lots of licks to her, “Peach I’m fine! I’m okay—  **_Blegh! Ugh, right in the mouth!!_ ** ”

Seoul held Peach back from those puppy kisses as Hop came over, although Chera seemed to be distracted by those bright shining crystals. She leaned in close to them and picked one up, it felt warm to the touch and held a soft whisper to them. 

She can’t tell exactly what it said but Chera could hear something from within, to which she turned and held up the crystal above her head. The red crystal shimmered in the light as Chera blinked at them, “What exactly are these...?”

“Those, my dear, are Wishing Stars.” Professor Magnolia pointed out while Seoul finally stood up; both Hop and Chera came over to her with each of them in their hand, “Legend has it they’re the wishes of many gathered together and—”

“Fall back to earth.” Chera finished without so much thought, to which Professor Magnolia smiled at this as Seoul walked over, “Hey Plusle, how’d the song go again that Dad would sing?”

Seoul dropped her hand from behind her head at that question, “Are we talking about the epic rap battle between him and Aunty Grandma, or the other lullaby he made up for you.”

Chera just smiled, “Lullaby.”

Seoul narrowed her eyes at this and crossed her arms, to which Chera huffed, “I’m  **_not_ ** singing it Cherastle.”

Chera stuck out her tongue at Seoul before the Professor gently took the Wishing Stars away, a smile still on her face as she also picked up the box, “The chances of this happening is rare but… I have an idea.”

The Professor went back into her house with a quick nod, leaving Leon to raise an eyebrow at this, “Give me a moment.”

Chera, on the other hand, had a brilliant idea to have the time pass by. Seoul could feel the pain in the back of her head slowly returning at the proposal, “Why don't you and Lee have a quick battle Plusle? I have a feeling the Professor is going to be a minute—”

“Absolutely  **_not_ ** happening.” Seoul quickly confirmed before taking a few steps back, “It’s already…. troubling enough that Mali placed both our names into the Gym Challenges, so no.”

“You sparkly party poop.” Chera huffed while looking away from Seoul; she’s never seen her battle before, and her adverson to battling in general is something that she would have to pry into later.

Chera, however, had a lightbulb moment and ran over to Leon. She motioned for him to bend down and Leon complied, “Okay, gig’s up between us two. I know for a fact you’re the Champion... or at the  **_very_ ** least sound just like him… you’re probably twins— anyway! These ears don’t lie, home honed skills of death.”

Leon played it cool while Chera continued, he was that obvious wasn’t he? It was likely, but then again Chera is a weird kid, “Point is, is it remotely possible to get Hop into the challenges? If I gotta give up my spot for it, I’d do it… he seems really nice and I don’t want him to miss out.”

Leon was actually a little surprised by the offer, he turned to look at Chera before placing a hand on her head, “Counter proposal. You and Hop have another battle to show me how much you’ve taken my words to heart, I know y’all two could have  **_not_ ** resisted the urge to battle wild Pokémon along the way here.”

Chera was adorable, Leon had jump to that conclusion as soon as her eyes lit up and she zipped her way back to Hop. Seoul tilted her head at the little private conversation between her and Leon, but she’d dare not pry into the matters between the two. 

Some things are best left unheard, after all.

Seoul couldn’t help but think back to that stupid lullaby her dad used to sing, yet the words seemed to be hard to grasp at the moment. She walked herself over to that stone fence and leaned herself up on it, to which Chera paused and ran back over to Seoul, “You don't get to sit on the sideline! Oh no no, watch over the match for both me and Hop!”

Seoul narrowed her eyes again, “Pass—”

**_“Foxfire.”_ **

Seoul dropped her head at that stupid word and found herself standing between the two eager young trainers. She could see a fire burning between the two before she took a deep breath, might as well make it entertaining.

Chera’s a good kid; Seoul cracked a wide smile and put on her best announcer voice, “ **_Goood Afternoon People of Galar! Today’s a great day for a quick match!”_ **

Seoul scooped up a stick and did a little twirl, there are no shortcuts to a proper mock announcer after all,  **_“On our left we have Alola’s charming princess Chera, and her newfound friend, Kaleidoscope.”_ **

Oh the excited blush on Hop’s face was worth including him on this, poor boy could explode any second,  **_“and on our left, we have our newly discovered, hard hitting rival of the century, Hop!”_ **

Seoul just smiled and rolled her shoulders; she could see Hop and Chera put in more effort at her little introduction, but what she didn’t see was Leon looking at her from the sidelines. He was still there, leaned up on that stone wall afterall. His attention did turn back to the little match between Chera and Hop, they both picked up some skill while they battled and it was nice to see Hop have a rival.

Chera stood proudly as the victor once more, albeit she looked a little tired from all that battling; Hop was extremely close to winning, he gave it his all after all. Seoul clapped her hands at this and walked herself over to Chera, crouching down to her level, “You alright there Minun? I know the day’s been full of excitement but if you’re unwell….”

“Nah… just put 150% into that battle.” Chera pointed out with a dismissive wave of her hand; she ended up sitting right there on the spot and leaned back to bask in the bright sunlight, there’s no way she could stop now that she’s got a goal to reach.

Seoul had doubts about this while Magnolia made her way back to the crew, three wristbands in her grasp as Chera and Hop flew themselves over. Hop seemed excited as hell, “Are those Dynamax bands?!”

Seoul tilted her head, “Dyna-what?”

It was Chera that spoke up with a wide smile, “They’re special bands that allow Pokémon to go super big! You have to have a wishing star to make them, so it’s not easy to come by sometimes.”

Everyone looked at Chera before she rubbed the back of her head, “I-I may have read one of Ms. Sonia’s books she kept on the upper level… Please don't tell her.”

Seoul shrugged her shoulders at this and spun on her heels, although Chera did grab the extra dynamax band for Seoul, “Alright, I had enough of the outdoors today. I’m heading home—”

There was an obvious berry tossed at her from the tree as her eyes snapped up to look at the offender; a Skowvet stared her down with its beady little black eyes before she took a deep breath, “F—”

Seoul took a deep breath and let out the longest sigh possible, ultimately pinching the bridge of her nose as the sounds of nature were getting to her, “ _ Fluff _ off you berry loving jerk.”

Chera snorted at Seoul trying her best to not curse before the woman walked off into the distance, Good ol Peach trailing behind with glee while Chera slipped on the band. It was a little bigger than what she was expecting, but then again Chera was never one to care for size. She turned to look up at Leon with a wide smile, “Aunty Grandma had her come out here with some food, didn’t she?”

“I dare say your eyes are as sharp as mine.” Leon hummed with a smile, “Well, the battle proved that you guys really did take my word to heart so…”

The smile on Chera’s face was well worth giving in, besides he was going to give Hop an endorsement since he proved himself to be able to hold his own, “I’ll let the  _ champion _ know, and see what I can do.”

Chera threw her hands into the air, a squeal of delight left her voice, “Heck yeah! I’ll be seeing you on the challenges Hop!”

Chera spun around fast enough her hair smacked her in the face,”  **_HEY SEO—_ ** Pfftblegh, damn it—  **_HEY PLUSLE!!!_ ** ”

Seoul spun around to see Chera take a sprinting run at her, leaving both Hop and Leon behind in the dust before she jumped into her arms. Seoul looked ready to die on the spot as she caught Chera, spinning around to dissipate the momentum before setting Chera down, “What did I say about running at me full speed?!”

Leon and Hop just watched the duo slowly walk back down the road, though Hop glanced up at Leon, “They have no idea  **_you’re_ ** the champion, do they?”

“Nope. Not a clue.” Was all Leon could get out before Chera reappeared over the hill.

She took a deep breath, cupped her mouth and shouted back down the hill; the delighted look on Chera’s face could bring a smile to anyone’s face,  **_“Heeyyy!!! We’re gonna have a party tonight and y’all two are invited!!!”_ **

It seems like the start of a grand adventure is going to have to begin another day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the spelling errors! its early morning and i have yet to sleep lol


	8. Beginning's Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so about that Wonky Scheduling... it proved true! Thanks writer's block!

To say the fact Chera was excited was the world’s first mistake, she was over the distant moon; even after the party that occurred that very night and the grand roto-number exchange between her and Hop, hell she even got Leon’s number somehow through the little party, there was no way she was able to sleep just yet. There was a lot to study and read up on, and those online tutorials about proper camping procedures were sure to come in handy.

Chera stared up at her ceiling with a wide grin, raising her hand into the air to admire the Dynamax band graced around her wrist; it felt like a dream, a lucid dream where she would awaken any second from the slightest touch.

Sure the Gym Challenges don't  **_officially_ ** start until two weeks from now, as clarified by Esmerelda since it takes time for all the new potential challengers to arrive in Motostoke and to register, but Chera didn’t care about the details. She grabbed her pokeball off the nightstand and called out Kaleidoscope, said bouncy Scorbunny yawned a little as Chera patted her head, “Sorry to wake you up like that Kalei, but I can’t sleep…”

Kalei tilted her head as Chera rummaged around for something, curious eyes blinking as Chera pulled out a simple looking charm, “I told myself that when I get my first partner, Peach doesn’t count since she likes to hang out around Seoul a lot, that I would give them a silly charm…”

Kalei’s eyes sparkled at the little red bead charm; Chera wrapped the charm around Kalei’s little wrist and held up her own Dynamax band, a grin on her face as she held a fire to her eyes, “I promise to you, on this day that arises with the sun, that I will be the best trainer and love you forever.”

“It’s an Alolan promise.” Chera added with a cheeky grin on her face, though that was soon replaced with a very obvious yawn. She scooped up Kalei and held her close, snuggling herself back down into the bed while Kalei looked up, “You’re sleeping with me… poop what Aunty said about you needing to learn to sleep in the pokeball… we’re… gonna…”

Chera fell asleep right then and there with Kalei in her arms, said Scorbunny wiggled itself accordingly to get comfortable before falling asleep.

That dream, swirling around in Chera’s mind like a storm through the rough seas however, haunted her just a little. She awoke, not even a few hours later, to sunlight splashing on her face; at some point in the night, Kalei must’ve returned to her pokeball because she isn’t there anymore. Chera held a wide grin on her face as she practically flew out of the bed; she checked the money within her pouch, the extra potions she bought from town with the help of Seoul actually getting the right ones, and threw on the comfiest clothes possible.

Esmerelda warned of the freaky weather out in the Wild Area; one minute it could be as sunny as ever and the next, it could literally be a thunderstorm warning followed by a sandstorm. Chera wondered why that sounded familiar. She shrugged her shoulders and checked her larger bag once more; spare clothes, spare food, a sleeping bag, obvious necessities of a toothbrush, toothpaste and a washcloth, and she  **_still_ ** had enough room to fit about three munchlaxes if she tried hard enough!

Chera also grabbed the few pokeballs she was gifted and tossed them into her bag, a grin on her face as she then proceeded to throw open her small closet. She grabbed that oversized sweater dress, some simple striped leggings and the comfiest pairs of light red timberland boots. Chera had to pause for a minute before she also grabbed a hairband and pulled her hair back, a cheeky grin on her face as she proceeded to slam open her bedroom door.

Esmerelda looked up the stairs to see Chera come flying down them seconds later, casually skidding to a halt before flopping herself down at the table, “Morning Aunty Grandma! Today’s the day I descend into the chaos of the outdoors and test my mettle!”

“Indeed.” Esmerelda laughed while Seoul finally made her way back in from outside; she looked tired but hopeful, as well as a little dirty. She blinked a few times before adjusting herself, “Back so soon? I could've sworn it was going to be a few more hours…”

“Nonsense…” Seoul dismissed before giving Peach a gentle pat on the head; that Lycanroc right there was a dirty pooch, but she looked super content and excited about the world. Seoul quickly dismissed herself to go freshen herself up, making sure to check her own bag for essential goodies and equipment before making her way back down the stairs, “Alright, so the plan is to get to Motostoke…”

“Right! Motorstroke!”

“...Sure. We’ll go with that...”

Seoul missed the glimmer in Chera’s eyes as she proceeded to explain the small plan; the plan was to get to Motostoke, albeit Seoul would have to drag along some extra company in the form of Leon, as fast as humanly possible. Maybe catch a Pokémon or two along the way, as well as avoid as much conflict as possible.

But the look in Chera’s eyes spoke a different set of plans, at least the set of trouble parts. Seoul just smiled and rested her cheek on her palm, “Are you sure you just don’t want to take an express train to Motostoke?”

“If I did that, how am I supposed to train Kalei and catch more Pokémon? I hear the gyms are brutal if you’re not ready!” Chera countered while taking a giant bite out of her toast, though she did have to pause for a minute there in thought, “I… got to get in as much practice as possible! This place is  **_way_ ** different from the Alola Trials!”

“You’re not wrong…” Seoul agreed before looking down at her watch; she had to do a double take before she sprang herself up from the seat, “Speaking of which, we got to go book it missy! Trains departing soon!”

Seoul has never seen a girl scramble around so fast before giving Esmerelda a kiss on the cheek, who in turn handed her a pokeball with explicit instructions to open in the wild area. Seoul held open the door for Chera to shuffle her way through and they both began the morning journey down to Wedgehurst, sunlight spilling over the horizon of this cool summer morning.

Seoul was impressed and also concerned with how fast they made it to the train station, despite having to make a quick pit stop to the store for some much cheaper food to eat on the train.

It was cute to see Chera perk up at seeing Hop there as she ran over, who in turn just smiled and gave Chera a high five on the spot, “Didn’t think you were going to make it! Are you ready to get wild?!”

“Time to cut loose!” Chera cheered with agreement while Seoul took a quick peak around; Leon wasn’t there, and she’s a bit concerned he got lost along the way.

“If you’re looking for Lee, he went ahead already to get some early training done in the Wild Area.” Hop pointed out with a cheeky grin, to which Seoul tensed just a little before relaxing. The man can hold his own, Seoul had a feeling of such but that didn’t quell the concern within her.

The crew bid farewell to Hop’s mom when she came by to see her baby boy off, nodding a silent agreement to Seoul about taking care of them both before they boarded the train. Seoul felt nervousness strike her core when Hop and Chera found a nice spot to sit in by the window, fingers drumming in her pocket as she found herself a spot to sit across from them.

Seoul looked out the window to see green fields slowly take over the view, rolling hills of green graciously replaced by a much more dynamic aspect compared to the softer hills of Postwick and Wedgehurst. She pulled out her phone a few seconds later to at least send Mallory a heads up message, as to not keep the gym leader friend worried.

**_Strike Goddess: And so begins our journey into the Wild Area abyss! See you in about two weeks, maybe? Pretty sure there’s going to be spotty connections._ **

Seoul ended up taking a quick picture of both Hop and Chera before sending yet another text.

**_StrikeGoddess: Pray for me, the party has grown by an additional person. Sweet as pie though, don’t get me wrong. Oh yeah, and I lost the “Lost Hazard.” so…. May i find him soon. BYE~!!!_ **

Seoul closed her phone before she could read Mallory’s reply, considering that she went through a tunnel and arrived into a spectacular view; she peered out of the window to see the vast area leading up into the wild openness, various pokemon popping in and out of view in open clear spots before being devoured by the forest. Seoul whistled in wonder while Chera had her face smooshed up to the window, her eyes sparkled like diamonds, “It’s so pretty…!!!”

Seoul just smiled at this and rolled her shoulder, feeling the train slowly descending down into the final train stop if one is to take a stroll into the Wild Area. Seoul could see Hop and Chera perk up happily, both of them scurrying off the train as soon as it opened its doors to allow passengers off. Seoul followed behind the energetic two before they made a mad dash outside the doors, Chera’s excited squeal could be heard as soon as Seoul pushed past those doors. Seoul also heard something about the train being delayed because of some wild Wooloo making camp on the tracks--

“Minun! Come check this place out!”

To say the place was beautiful was an understatement; Seoul could see in the very far distance a glorious lake brimming with clarity, a forest full of life that Seoul could only guess was the Dapple Grove, and a much more safer clear path. Of course everything eventually led into the forest beyond and—  **_Wait._ **

“Is it  **_snowing_ ** ?” Seoul had to honestly ask as her eyes peered out to the darker area above the forest to her far right. Not even a few seconds later after saying that, the weather cleared up and it was just a normal day. She had this gut feeling that the weather system in this particular continent is one unlike any other, and she best be prepared for whatever happens.

“Alright crew, Let’s go!” Chera announced happily while taking a few steps forward, only to have a hand placed on her shoulder by the nearby person; She looked up to see it was an official person for the Gym Challenges, Chera couldn't exactly remember the name but those shades looked cool, “Hmn?”

“Unfortunately, due to how dangerous the Wild Area is around this time of year, Anyone who is attempting the gym challenge must either be accompanied by a legal adult with a pokemon  **_or_ ** by someone who has completed the gym challenges previously.”

Both Hop and Chera looked disappointed; Chera threw her head back with an audible groan, causing Seoul to nearly snicker, “You can’t be serious? This was so not in the books!”

“I can’t blame them. Last year was a near shitshow. Poor kids...” A different voice, at least to Seoul, spoke; Chera’s eyes lit up like fireworks as well as Hop when Sonia came into view, although Seoul got to be on the defensive just a little as the woman walked over. She offered the duo a gentle wave before her eyes settled on Seoul, “Ah, so you must be Seoul. Chera told me about you-- oh, where are my manors! I’m Sonia! It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Seoul shook Sonia’s hand when she made her way over, although Chera seemed to run circles around her before Hop managed to settle her down. Seoul raised an eyebrow at this and looked to Chera and Hop for an explanation, to which Sonia piped up again, “This’ll be a long story and considering that there’s a weather advisory for… back to back blizzard and sand storm in front of us, we seem to have the time.”

Seoul held up her hand in protest towards this, a deadpan look in her eyes at the prospect of hearing a long winded story. Chera shuffled her way over and punched Seoul in the arm, “Will you listen? It’s how you also got your Dynamax band!”

Seoul sighed at this and dropped her hand, head flopping back while Chera smiled, “Fine, let loose.”

**_(Flashback)_ **

Had Sonia knew she would be getting visitors, she would have somewhat pulled the place together. Her eyes landed on both Hop and Chera barreling into the room with a cheeky smile on their faces, although Hop with an unfamiliar face threw her for a loop, “Oh? I wasn’t expecting you until later— H-Hello there!”

“Hi Sonia! I brought a friend with me today.” Hop casually announced while Chera immediately dropped to the floor. She did her best not to squeal at Sonia’s Yamper that came barreling over upon hearing Hop’s voice, her eyes glistened like diamonds upon seeing the cutie. Sonia sighed at this while Hop brought over the box Chera was once holding, “Esmerelda asked us to deliver these too. Anything interesting happened today?”

“Not in the slightest.” Sonia pointed out before she looked over to Chera; she blinked at seeing the girl playing with Yamper, easily rubbing his belly with a dorky face plastered all over. Sonia couldn’t help but smile at this, “Oh! Right! Is it true Lee’s back in town, Hop?”

Hop nodded his head a little too vigorously, “Yeah, he’s back visiting and I’m sure he’s getting himself lost.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Sonia sighed at this with a slight smile on her face; she turned her head to the left to see Chera’s face ogling the infinite pile of books, although the pokeball on her hip gave her away to being a trainer, “Oh? Are you both starting your journey? I thought you’d never do it Hop!”

Chera tuned out both Sonia and Hop while staring at the wall of books, her eyes glimmering with delight as she read the texts. Some had complex names, others were about the weird history of Galar. Chera was brought out of her dazed state when a hand slapped itself onto her shoulder, “—a Pokédex on your Rotom?”

Chera stared blankly for a second before it finally clicked; she never did consider getting a Pokédex, “Nope! Ain’t got one!”

“Well, you can’t really be a Trainer without one! Come with me!” Sonia pointed out while gently pushing Chera over towards a large machine, “It’s already a convenience that you have a rotom phone, so it’ll be way faster!”

The grin on Chera’s face was adorable, “Wicked.”

**_(End Flashback)_ **

Seoul came back into focus of reality when Sonia finished the explanation, or rather when Chera finished the exciting tale. She just offered a smile at this and nodded her head, it had absolutely nothing with the Dynamax band and the conversation was totally off.

“You got none of that, did you?” Chera pointed out to Seoul as the woman rubbed the back of her head, “I thought so. I’m sorry she spaced out Ms. Sonia!”

Sonia just laughed at this and shook her head, “Doesn’t matter, it's alright! The point is you’re trying to get to Motostoke--”

“It’s Motorstroke!”

Seoul ended up face palming at this proud outburst from Chera as the weather finally shifted to something way more peaceful and less weather crazy. She ended up giving Chera gentle pat on the head while Sonia talked to the guys standing at the front. Seoul just felt Chera grab her hand and walk with her, “We’ll work on your pronouncing skills while camping, okay…?”

“You guys are all set! I got to get to Motostoke anyway, so mind if I join you?” Sonia pointed out with a warm smile, “And… well.. I doubt the trains will be up and running within the day.”

“Yay! More company!” Chera half shouted while running on ahead, a dazzling smile on her face as Seoul swore she could see Hop trip from it. Seoul could only shake her head at this proposition and press onwards out from the meetup spot, making a mental note of the dangers and to arrive back here if possible should there be an attack.

**_“So either here, a trading station, or the nearest town. Easy.”_ ** Seoul repeated to herself as they made their way into the Wild Area, lingering behind to see Cher chatting and talking away with Sonia and Hop.

She just smiled at how happy Chera looked, it was practically second nature for her to be here; the delightful smile, the glimmer in her eye at how she was able to talk a little more about Alola and it’s adventures. It couldn’t have possibly been more than a mile or two walk and Chera was still bubbling with endless amounts of energy!

Seoul missed the surprised look on Chera’s face as the crew before Seoul seemed to come to a stop, or the fact a shadow loomed over her body until Peach broke out of her pokeball and lunged forward. Seoul slowly spun around as a deep guttural cry shook her bones, eyes staring up in shock at an Onix.

Is this what they meant by be careful?

“ _ Crunch _ !” Chera shouted as Seoul spun around to see an oversized Onix slamming forward, causing Seoul to barely move out of the way of Peach before they were engaged in a heated battle.

Seoul hissed a little at this, realizing they’re probably a good several miles away from the hangout spot and already got into a battle with some wild Pokémon. Seoul was half tempted to make a break for it then and there but the growl Peach let out spoke otherwise, “You  **_want_ ** to battle? Well… alright then…”

Chera could see a fire being lit in Seoul’s eyes as she stood between the Onix, eyes filled with a wild look unlike any before as Seoul took a small breath. There’s no way she can have Chera look at her, not like this anyway, “Sonia! Grab Hop and Chera and keep going to Motostoke! I can handle Dumbass McStones here…”

“But Minun! That Pokémon looks super strong!” Chera countered as Seoul tapped her right foot on the ground; she saw Seoul roll her shoulder and another pokeball flash beside her hip, eyes crossed with confusion as she blinked, “Seoul…?”

“C’mon Chera.” Hop finally spoke up while finally taking the initiative and scooped Chera up; her face turned a little red as she let out a surprised squeak, leaving her no time to protest as Sonia led the duo away and down the hill. Chera couldn’t help but glance behind her and tighten her grip on Hop.

Seoul let out a soft sigh at seeing them press onwards without much protest, eyes glimmering with an unrestrained passion as she knew Peach was still roaring to go. Her full attention then went back towards the offending Onix.

“Peach, Use Stone Edge to get some aerial leverage and then Crunch!” Seoul ordered in quick succession as Peach barked happily, easily breaking into the commands as the Onix roared itself up for some battling itself.

Seoul watched intensely between the fighting to see an opening of the sorts, eyes flickering around in determination until she found the opening she was looking for. Peach slid back after taking an iron tail to her side on the left, body flinching just a little before she shook it off with a confident loud bark. Seoul smiled proudly and nodded her head, eyes flickering towards that exposed side with determination, “Use Rock Slide to flinch them open then follow up with Sucker Punch!”

Peach growled in anticipation before she made her move; she launched a barrage of rocks towards the Onix, making it flinch when one of the rocks managed to hit it in the face. Sure, it wasn’t super effective, but Peach used this chance to get behind the Onix before getting a good hit on its back. It let out a cry in pain before going down, Peach happily trotted herself back over before Seoul crouched down and gave her some good scratches, “Good girl Peach! You’ve gotten way better at battling! Chera’s lucky to have such an obedient and cute pokemon such as you… Let’s have you rest up a bit now, okay?”

Seoul gave Peach the quick once over before returning her to her pokeball, not even making it a few steps away from the defeated Onix before it sprung back to life; Seoul felt a sudden sharp pressure against her entire back as the Onix swung its heavy stoned tail at her, practically sending her flying over the sharp edge from a well placed rock throw as she lost her footing. Seoul looked over her shoulder to see the Onix leering at her in slight confusion as a flash of striking crimson red caught her eye, followed by a gust of wind that seemed to blow from the forest itself. Seoul felt herself tumble farther and farther down the hill abruptly as flashes of rolling green and brown crossed her eyes.

She felt herself smack into a tree with such force it knocked the air out of her lungs, leaving her dizzy with confusion as her back screamed in protest. She groaned loudly at this and knew for a fact that there would have to be some sort of bruising. Seoul hissed loudly as she tried to move herself from her currently occupying spot, the leaves crunching under her foot as she felt a twinge of discomfort, “Okay, that was dirty… Arceus, where am I anyway?”

Seoul didn’t even make it two steps before a strong sense of nausea washed over her form, causing her to double over a little bit in fatigue as a different albeit much softer voice finally spoke up. She caught a brief flash of that striking red once again before everything started to fade, it made her a little uneasy.

**_You should rest a little, my precious songbird._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look at my own pokemon to figure out exactly which moves Peach had... I'm sure as I progress on my battling writing skills aught to get better


End file.
